Sinister Plots
by OrchidLurver
Summary: Chapters 1 - 10 have been edited to make the reading easier and more clear. Also, Chapter 15 now up! Events taking place after Golgotha. A return and a plot so crazy, it threatens to change the Xmen forever! Rated Mature for future stuff...
1. Chapter 1

**I have reviewed and revamped this chapter.**

**_This is the first ever X-men story that I started and that I am still currently working on. I hope you enjoy. Please remember to Read & Review :)_**

**_Remember that this story does take place just after the Golgotha event. I have changed somethings that have happened or have happened previously to my imagination. Example, Rogue still has all her powers. That to me is just plain Rogue, I can't picture her going without them. Again, enjoy._**

**A.N : ~*~*~*~ represents either a change in time or place.**

_**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the X-men**_

**_Sinister Plots_**

**Chapter One**

_Depression. Denial. Loneliness. Confusion._

What a perfect recipe for heartache.

Even on a perfect day, she couldn't stop thinking about it all. So much had happened. So much had changed. _He_ had changed, more then once. She couldn't comprehend it all, but that didn't matter, time still moved and she had learnt to accept it. _He_ was not going to be coming back this time. Even if _he _wanted to, _he_ had crossed the line to the point of no return.

Rogue was sitting under the outstretched cooling arms of her favorite maple. The sun was setting, it's bright orange rays warming everything it touched. Autumn was fresh in the air. Multicolored leaves danced around in an endless waltz. Everything was calm, but her mind. The so many whys that lingered unanswered were her endless torture for the past few months. The many questions that burned in her heart that she knew would go forever unanswered.

Just as she starts to let her thoughts wonder on the many answers _He_ could possibly give her, she gets distracted. A sound of a match lighting up catches her attention, and the oh so familiar smell of a cigar filling the air. Rogue continues her gaze at the sun, as if not startled.

"Ain't seen yah around in sometime now Logan." Rogue continues her gaze at the sun, as if not startled. "Ah thought for sure this time around you'd be gone longer then usual."

"Well, you and me both know, that there ain't nothing usual bout me, darlin."

Logan brings the cigar back to his lips for another inhale. He winces one eye shut as the smoke is drifted by with the wind. Leaning against the tree, he tosses his backpack from his shoulder to the ground.

Rogue doesn't even budge as his half empty bag nudges her as it lands in the grass. "So did yah just get back?"

Wolverine raises a brow and removes the cigar from his mouth. He looks over the surroundings, realizing that the sun is setting. "Yeah, just got in. Thought it was going to be later when I got back."

No matter how much Logan loved being home, he hated when everyone all at once realized he was back. Coming home late was the one luxury he gave himself, but for some reason, this time it was different. Everything was different.

"So where did yah go?"

Wolverine stares at the pond and trees and doesn't seem to hear Rogues question. Realizing he must not have heard her, she turns her head and shoulders up towards him slightly.

"Hey, Logan. Ah said, so where did yah go?"

Shaking his head lightly, he bends his knees to sit beside her, he rests his back on the maple and lets out a sigh of cigar smoke. Rogue watches him in curiosity, wondering still if he heard her. Looking at him intensely now, she raises her brow.

"Sorry. Mind drifted off. Nowhere really. Here and there."

"Here and there?"

"Yeah. You know, no where special."

No where special indeed he thought to himself. After _their_ incident in the sewers, Logan had become very distant. Especially from Rogue. He figured time was needed for everyone to cool off and calm down. The best way for him to do that is to just disappear for a bit, so that's what he did.

He had been gone for a few months, with no communication from any of the x-men. Logan was totally oblivious to anything that had happened in the past few months. However, the happiness and sarcasm from the little southern-belle's voice that was missing, was enough to let him know that everything, more then what he knew, had changed.

"Rogue...I'm...I'm sorry."

His head was lowered, filled with shame and guilt. Knowing that what he had done, had probably caused some problems. Knowing that even though it was Golgotha playing with their heads, most of what everyone said and did that week was based on true thoughts and feelings.

Rogue held his arm and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Y'ah know Logan, there ain't nothing y'ah need to be apologizing about."

"I know, but I feel better saying it."

She squeezes his arm a little and continues to look at the sun setting. "Ah don't think this view will ever get boring."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A set of red eyes glare at a radar screen. Lights blink in different colors all over. Then for a brief second, an unknown light flashes quickly across the screen. A smile filled with razor teeth appear on the crazed face.

"Ahhh...finally the time has arrived. The return."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wolverine continues to smoke what's left of his cigar as he unpacks the few items he had brought with him. His ears adjust, then he shakes his head and laughs softly as he listens to some of the newer female students gossiping about boys.

"Things never change."

"They most certainly do not." Emma stands slanted against the bedroom doorway, looking around at the wild canadian mans room.

"What d'yah want, Frost?"

"Now, now Logan, no need for hostilities. I've just come to say welcome home."

Wolverine continues his cautious glare and doesn't reply.

"I thought maybe you would be curious about the events that occurred while you were on your nature hike."

Logan inhales another breath of smoke and turns his back to her continuing his unpacking. Opening and closing drawers trying to look busy.

"Oh that's right. You probably talked to Rogue already. So that means you know everything that's happened."

Logan stops placing his clothes, puts his cigar out and turns towards Emma once more. He crosses his arms and waits for her to continue.

"I take that as a no. So she hasn't told you. So you don't know that Remy left, and that on several occasions actually tried to harm her along with other X-men. Well then, I will not say anything else, if you want to know anything beyond that, you will have to ask her for yourself."

Knowing that she had pained him, Emma spun on her heels and left the room smirking. Logan, still with his arms crossed just stood there. Now feeling even more ashamed then when he first got home. Did the events that took place in the sewers cause this? He had to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have reviewed and revamped this chapter.**

**_This is the second chapter in my ongoing series. I know that this as well as the next few chapters are fairly short, but as I keep on writing, I find them to be getting longer. Please enjoy and R&R!!_**

**A.N : ~*~*~*~ represents either a change in time or place.**

_**Disclaimer: Le Sigh! I do not own any of the x-men.**_

**Chapter 2**

Standing in her pink flannel Hello-Kitty pj's, Rogue watches as her bag of pop-corn turns in the microwave. The smell of the butter and salt warming her senses. She can't remember the last time she sat down and watched a good old fashion horror flick, or the last time she was up so late for that matter.

"Let me guess. Movie time?"

Rogue jumps, startled. "Mercy! Logan, you scared the daylights out of me!"

Wolverine chews on what's left of his cigar, leaning against the solid frame of the kitchen door, watching her empty the steaming pop-corn into a boll.

"Y'ah can't do that t'ah people. Not everyone can hear as well as Wolverine y'ah know."

She picks up the over sized boll and a glass of water and heads for the kitchen door. She raises her brow and looks up at him softly.

"Ah, excuse me Logan, but you are kind'ah in mah way."

"Oh, right, sorry." He scoots out of the way and watches her head down the hall towards the entertainment room, spilling bits of pop-corn here and there. Then suddenly, as if feeling his stare she stops and turns to look at him.

"Did y'ah want some?"

Logan looks her way looking lost. "Sorry, what?"

"Pop-corn. Did y'ah want some?"

"Uh, no. No thanks."

"Ok. Suit yahself. Ah'm watching a scary movie if y'ah decide y'ah get bored." Rogue turns and continues on her way to the entertainment room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Red eyes of the crazed man scan and read every word in folders and files of every known mutant. While another mutant, Gambit, stands in a darkened doorway waiting for instructions.

"Gambit got d'a word dat you wanted to see me."

The red of the eyes intensify, and the crazed man tosses Remy a few folders.

"Gather a team and get to work. We have much to do and so little time to do it in."

Gambit stares at the folders, nods his head and leaves the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rogue bundles herself up in a blanket and pushes play on the remote. The opening credits come to an end and the title Halloween pops up.

"Halloween huh? Guess it's around that time of year."

The hair on the back of Rogue's neck stands on end. She could of sworn she just had a mini heart attack.

"God! Logan! How many times do Ah have to tell y'ah not to do that!"

Wolverine smirks and takes a seat at the opposite end of the sofa. Staring at Rogue, he realizes that they are alike in a lot of ways. He knows she's in pain, he can't see it, but he can feel it. A master of disguising her emotions, just like himself.

Feeling his stare on her, Rogue looks at Logan from the corner of her eye and shifts uneasily. Shoving another handful of pop-corn in her mouth and snuggling more into her blanket. Then an unsuspected scream is lashed out from the mouth of Jamie-Lee on the tv and even to his surprise Logan jolts.

Giggling and covering her mouth, Rogue tries to keep looking at the television, trying not to embarrass Wolverine. He raises a brow in her direction.

"Ah'm...ah'm...sorry...Logan." She manages out between laughter. "Ah can't help it. Ah knew you would get yours for scarring me."

Logan rubs the back of his head, blushing.

"That's Karma for sneaking up on me."

The movie continues and Rogue places her boll on the small table not far from her. Again, she can feel his eyes in the back of her head. She picks up the remote and brings the volume down.

"Ok. Ask."

Logan's eyes widen. _Did I say something, no I don't think I did._

"Ask what?"

"Ah don't know. Whatever it is y'ah so intent on thinking about. You've been acting all lost since yah got back. So ask."

Rubbing his eyes with his finger tips, he suddenly realizes how tired he is. He takes a quick glance at the Grandfather clock to check the time. 2:13 am.

"No way. Don't play that with me."

"Play what?"

"The "sorry ah'm tired, can we talk later" thing."

Wolverine sits up, stretches and rests again against the sofa. "Rogue."

"Yeah? I'm still here yah know..."

"Are you...Are you ok kid?"

A wave of shock hits her and hard. _Is it that obvious? How could he have known? _She was more then certain that no one had told him of everything that had happened in his absence. No, she was positive. No one wanted to remember, so why speak of it.

"Wolverine...I...How did yah...?" She just can't find the words. Water starts to form in her eyes. How can she put words to something she didn't have answers to. Something she doesn't understand herself.

Seeing that the pain's worse then he originally thought, guilt hits him, again. Maybe she was starting to forget whatever it was that was so horrible, and he brought it back to memory. It killed him inside knowing he brought this back onto her. He could only count the ways he was going to torture that Cajun for whatever it was he had done to her. His friend.

He slid close to her, wrapped her up in the blanket and a hug. Brushing her hair lightly off to the side she began to sob.

"Rogue. God, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Resting his chin on her hair covered forehead, he let her cry and continued to hold her until she stopped. He could feel the grip of her hand on his shirt lighten and hear her breathing deepen. She's asleep. Carefully, making sure not to make contact with any of her skin, he carries her up to her bed and tucks her in.

Logan rests his back and head against his bedroom door. Guilt still stuck in his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has be reviewed and Revamped **

_Oooh Ok! Here's is the new chapter. Oh man, I'm either going to get alot of great reviews for this one or alot of flames. Either way...hehe this one is a doosy! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the x-men**_

**Chapter 3**

Gambit takes one last look at the folders his new boss had given him. He flips through the pages shaking his head.

"Well, Remy believe dat his friend, the mad scientist has finally lost it."

He tosses his cigarette to the ground and crushes it underneath his boot. His red-in-black eyes scanning the area, not making out any sign of movement. The night is thick with fog and there is a scent of ash and smoke lingering in the air. Vertigo is perched on a rock staring in the opposite direction, also looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"I think we must be in the wrong location. I can't see or hear anything..."

She trails off as something in the near by waters start to move. Steam and a faint glow begin to rise from the ripples in the middle of the lake.

"Gambit..."

Remy turns towards her, still fumbling through the folders, as if trying to figure out what they missed.

"Hey, Gambit...I think you should look at this."

"What chere, can't you seem that Remy is trying to..." His words are cut mid-sentence as he realizes what he's actually looking at. The glow had gotten brighter and the water was bubbling. Red hair and green eyes slowly made their way out of the water.

"Oh my god! We were sent all the way out here for a person?!"

"D'is not just any person chere."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Steam. Heat. Comfort. Nothing like a shower to satisfy an aching body after a hard days work. Rogue had been teaching classes again, against the council of Scott and Emma. Although, she did lots of things that went against the advice of those two lately. Still, she needed those classes, she needed something to keep her mind from trailing off.

She dries herself off, flops her hair up in a towel and heads for the kitchen. Coffee time. As she enters, she can hear someone flipping through papers, scolding under their breath. Right away she knows that it must be Wolverine.

"Hi Sugah. Papers misbehaving again?"

"Huh? Nah. Frost said I had to fill out this crap if I wanted to take over the self-defense and weapons classes. What a load of B.S."

Rogue places a filter in the coffee machine, adds the coffee grinds and pushes start. She opens the cupboard removes a mug and looks over at Logan. He nods.

"Yah know Logan, many things are different now. We have more students, new classes, more teachers..."

"I know. It's the only way to keep track. But come on, who we kidding? It's not like this is a real school..."

"Well sugah, for some...it is. Want milk or sugah?"

"Nah." Logan rests his pen on the stack of papers and sips on his coffee. The kitchen is quiet, and the two stare at each other from opposite ends of the breakfast table.

Feeling uneasy, Rogue breaks the silence. "Ah can't believe how fast it gets dark outside now."

Wolverine sets down his coffee and stares out the window, as if contemplating what she has just said. Keeping his eyes on the darkened sky he sighs. "I need to know what went on..."

Rogue drops her gaze to her steaming mug and doesn't say a word.

"You know. After I left. I need to know..."

Wolverine looks at the maple tree through the window, how different it looks now. The long branches that had looked so welcoming in the sun, now like bony fingers searching for its pray. It's beautiful colored leaves now all gone. Something about it was just so dark, so menacing, so sinister.

Rogue warms her hands, holding her mug, all the while continuing to stare at her coffee.

"I didn't mean for anything bad to happen, Rogue. I didn't even know that I was kissing you, until later when I felt weak. It felt like something I was thinking about, a dream maybe, but there's no way I would have left if I knew..."

Her eyes moistened. Loosening her hair from her towel, she shakes her head, trying to shake off the pain. Not from his words, but from her memories.

"Logan. It's not...never was...yah fault. And ah can remember everything clearly. You weren't kissing me. We...we were kissing each other. Also, yah not the cause of any of mah...the mansions problems with Remy. That Cajun scum managed that on his own."

Confused and shocked, Logan sits lost in her words. _Was that really what happened? Was it true that he hadn't been the only one giving into those suggestions in their heads? Was he truly not the one to blame, for once?_

"Rogue...I..."

"Ah think he always wanted to leave. He nevah really seemed settled here. That thing with Foxx...Ah think it was just an excuse...And t'ah think I actually gave a damn. Mystique, she always knew that she could make him leave..."

As if a red light was flashing, Logan had just realized what she said. "Wait a minute. You said Mystique. What's she got to do with any of this?!"

"Everythang. She is Foxx. After you left, Remy told me he had made arrangements to switch Foxx to a different class. But then, somehow, Emma figured out who she really was. Ah just knew that swamp rat was lying about something..."

"Lying? About what?"

"Remy knew who Foxx really was. So Ah moved my stuff to a different room when Ah found that out. Then I confronted Mystique." Her moistened eyes now begin to fill with tears and her speech begins to tremble as she recalls the events that took place. The events that threatened to crush her soul and leave her broken.

"Rogue, it's ok you don't have to..."

"She told me...she told me that she offered herself to Remy as Foxx but that he said no. But then she offered herself to him as ...oh god...Logan..."

Wolverine feeling the urgency in her voice moves from his chair to her side. He squeezes her shoulder a bit to let her know that he's there.

"She offered herself to him as me."

"I'm sorry kid. But he said no...right?"

"That's just it Logan. Ah don't know. But come on, who wouldn't?"

Feeling stupid, not knowing what to say, Logan continues to stand by her side, holding her shoulder. Random thoughts of words he could say race through his mind, but nothing comes out.

"It's ok Logan. Yah don't need tah say anything. Ah'll be...alright. It's just the coffee talking, is all." She manages a smile and wipes her eyes.

"But Frost said he tried..."

"Tried to kill us? Yes, he did. More then once he came here and he failed every time. But there were some times Ah thought he would do it. If it wouldn't have been for Pulse, Ah don't think I would be here now."

Wolverine's eyes and heart fill with rage. If only he would have been here, if only he knew, that Cajun would have been dead a long time ago. All these years, he said that Gambit had to go, but not once did he ever intended to hurt him, he couldn't even think of making Rogue cry.

"Why did he come here? How could he have..."

"At first Ah didn't think much of it. He was gone a few days. Ah thought he had to blow off some steam oh something. Then days turned intah weeks. Then there was the first attack..."

Rogue flashes back to seeing Remy for the first time since he had left. How he towered over her, how dark his ebony skin was, how long and white his hair had become. His face had lost all traces of humanity, his eyes had no hint of a soul, nothing was left. She can still remember how horrible his voice sounded when she called out his name as he calmly left the building.

_"Gambit! Don't go!"_

_"Gambit is no more! There is only Death now!"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Remy removes his trench coat and wraps it around the woman and carries her out of the waters. Her eyes flutter open and closed as he holds her close keeping her warm.

"Cher, don't you know dat it's too cold out for a swim?"

"Wha...? Who are you...? Where...where am I...?"

His eyes widen in shock and disbelief. He can't believe his own ears.

"Cher, it's me. Gambit."

The woman tilts her head a little and holds her right temple.

"I can't...can't remember...Who...Who am I?"

Gambit sits the woman down on some near by grass and brushes the strands of hair in her face out of the way.

"Jean, chere. Your name is Jean."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has been reviewed and revamped.**

_Yeehah! Another chapter up. I'm on a role. Well I hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer : Unfortunately I do not own any of the x-men.**_

**Chapter 4**

Emma tosses and turns in her bed. Finally, tired of not being able to fall asleep she sits up. Making sure not to make to much noise, she steps out of bed, and slips out into the hallway. Scott lifts his head slightly, rolls over and stares out the window.

Emma's not the only one awake at this hour, she enters the kitchen and finds Rogue sipping on a coffee, reading a book.

"You are up early."

"Me? Up early? Ah guess you could say that." Rogue winks, lowers her mug from her lips and continues to read her book. Emma's face softens as she realizes that Rogue probably hasn't even thought about going to bed yet.

"Dearest. You really should get some rest. You do realize that it's four in the morning?"

"Yeah. Ah know. Just can't seem to sleep well now a days."

Emma grabs herself a cup of coffee and sits next to Rogue. Concern written all over her face, she rests her palm on Rogues glove covered hand.

"You know, if you are having trouble sleeping, we could prescribe you something to help..."

Seeing the sincerity in her eyes, Rogue sighs and sips at her coffee once more. "Thanks, Emma. Ah appreciate it, really Ah do. But Ah want to get bettah on mah own."

"I understand. Well the offer is always open if you change your mind."

Rogue smiles warmly and then continues reading. Feeling the stare of the White Queen still on her, Rogue tilts her head to her shoulder.

"What? Emma, what is it?"

Frost turns her gaze to the kitchen doorway and smirks lightly, hugging her shoulder with her chin. Rogues eyes are still buried in the pages of her book, not paying any attention to where Emma is looking.

"You know, Rogue, it's not healthy for you staying here all the time. You need to get out and have some fun. And not just with me all the time."

Rogue raises her brow intrigued at Emma's comment. "Oh really? And what should Ah do? And who should Ah go with then? Ah hope you don't think Ah would ever go out on a shopping spree with Mystique."

Giggling, Rogue turns the page of her book, still confident that she can finish her chapter, even with Emma's intrusions.

"I know there aren't many girls here your age anymore, other then myself and a few new comers. But I still think it would be good for you to find someone that has things in common with yourself. You know, someone to hang out with and talk to."

"Thank yah for your concern, Emma, but Ah prefer to be alone. Ah've always preferred to have mah alone time."

"Ok. I get the hint. I'm going now." Emma lets out a small giggle, picks up her cup of coffee and heads for the library. Just before she heads down the hall, she stops in her tracks, sipping away at her coffee.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I still think that was dirty."

"Oh, my dear Logan, why on earth would you say that. After all, I'm not the one eavesdropping." Smiling devilishly, she continues her strut down the hall and into the library.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Gambit enters a bedroom, carrying the still weakened Jean. Still wrapped in his trench-coat, she whimpers and shivers as he lays her gently down onto a giant black and red silken bed. Remy begins to rummage through drawers and closets throughout the room, looking for something warm and dry to cover her in. Defeated, he begins his search outside the room and finds himself in the main hall.

"Gambit. I trust Jean is doing well? Are you looking for something?" The mad scientists holds out some towels and a nightgown and offers them to Remy.

"Jean? Yah she's fine. Just lookin for some clothes. She's soaked right through." Remy takes the offering and nods thankfully. "Gambits got a question."

The man's red eyes pierce through the dark and his figure shifts a bit.

"How did you know it was her?"


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has been reviewed and revamped.**

_Alrighty. Here is Chapter five. This is more of a Scott/Emma chapter, but it has to be written, I want ppl to know about them, because they will very much be involved in this story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the x-men, darn!**_

**Chapter 5**

The stars outside the bedroom window have begun to fade, the rays of the sun slowly begin to peak through the trees. Sleep, such a hard thing to achieve now, but why? He felt her stirring all night, and then slowly leave the room. He had turned over and let his thoughts wonder to the stars, those little diamonds in the sky that he had seen so many times before. Somehow, they had changed, as if over night. Somehow they seemed dull and so far away. Something, was stirring in his gut, his mind, something wasn't right, and the universe was telling him that.

Scott sat up and ran a hand through his hair. The clock on the night stand flashed in bright red **5:45** am. It was almost morning and Emma had not yet returned. He was going to be getting up in half an hour anyways, might as well see were she went to.

Walking down the stairs, he could have sworn the mansion was deserted, not a sound to be heard. He made his way towards the kitchen and then to the library. For some reason, Emma had been spending a lot of time there lately. She obsessed over reading the latest magazines on fashion, plastic surgery and finances. There were a number of times he would find her there, in the library, books and magazines spread all over the floor. He just could not understand what she was looking for, so he would just let her be and not ask any questions. Who knew, it could have been a new hand bag, a new pair of boots or even a new hair style. Scott Summers knew better then to get in her way when it came to these things.

What a mess. As neat and organized as this woman was, when she got into her zone she really could create chaos. Books, papers and magazine were all open and tossed onto a large study table. One small reading light shone were Emma's figure hunched over a book in great concentration. Slowly, Cyclops makes his way to the disaster, making sure not to trip on any of the clutter.

"Emma...I woke up and saw that you were..."

Still focused on her book, she waves a hand at him as if trying to cease his chatter. "Shhh...This is a library."

Scott takes a look around the room, making sure that no one else is there and lowers his voice to a whisper like tone.

"Uh...right...sorry."

Taking her focus off her book, Emma turns her eyes to him. She can see that he's worried and confused. "Dearest, is there something I can help you with?"

Scott sighs, pulls out a chair and sits next to her. "Do you? Do you remember when Jean was resurrected last time?"

Emma rolls her eyes and puts a hand to her forehead. "Scott, how could I forget?"

"Well do you remember that we both had this feeling, that...that something wasn't right...and the dreams..." He trails off and stares at the piles of books on the table. Woman Fitness. Cosmopolitan. Marketing.

"I remember." Emma's head fills with the images of the dream she had. Possessed by the Phoenix she slowly killed Scott. She shudders as a chill makes its way through her spine.

Silence. Only the breathing of the two lovers can be heard.

Emma lifts her head and stares into the visor of her loved one. Although, she can't see his eyes, she can feel them, staring right back at her own. Realization has fallen upon them, they know what they will soon have to face.

"I love you."

"What?"

As if in a day dream, Emma shakes her head lightly, wondering if she's hearing things.

"I love you."

"Oh Scott, my love. We will get through this, again."

Secretly, she fears, fears that they will not get through this. Time and time again their loved had been tested, and time and time again it prevailed. _But what about this time? _That was always the question on her mind. She knew that she worried too much, but it was still their, still tugging away at the edges of her mind. _But what about this time?_

"Don't worry."

Not being able to say anything, Emma just stares, stares into his wonderfully loving face.

"You know, I don't have to be a psychic to know that you're worried."

"Well, yes, I am worried. What if she is back? And what if this time it is for good? Will you go back to her then?"

"Do you really believe that, Emma?"

"No. Yes. I don't know."

"Come on, you can't seriously believe that. Is that why you're always down here? Is that the reason you're always reading this garbage? Emma. You have to trust me on this."

"Ever since...Ever since, Golgotha, I've felt...felt old. Felt out of shape. Like that I have lost touch of the trends. I think that I somehow convinced myself, that if I get back into the flow of things, that maybe I would have a better chance..."

"A better chance at what?"

"At holding on to you!"

Scott lifts her little hands to his lips and kisses them softly. "You know...you always had a hold of me. Even when I was with _her_, you always had me."

"I am no fool Scott Summers. You came to me, but only after she had died. Only then was I good enough for you!"

"No, that's not true. For years, I always tried to replace her with another vision of _her_. I always thought that without her, my life was a sham. Then I met you. I started to realize, that my life with her, our marriage, that was the real lie. It's like my entire beliefs of what a relationship should be were pushed on me. My hole life, I thought I couldn't live without her, but then she passed away the first time and I was...I was ok, maybe even a little relieved. Nothing happened, my life continued and I moved on. But then there she was again, back from the dead. I guess I thought I should be happy so I was, for a time. Soon I realized our life together was a burden."

"Scott, I..."

"It's ok. I thought maybe if you gave me counseling, that maybe our marriage had a chance. But that wasn't the problem. The real problem was Jean was back, and I had already moved on, had already grieved. So I left, took some well deserved_ me_ time. During that time, I made my choice. I came to the realization, that the life Scott Summers and Jean Grey had, had already come to an end. My marriage ended the first time I buried her. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to see that sooner. The best thing I could do, was to actually finally move on. To do that, I needed you."

Emma's eyes moisten. She can't believe her ears.

"But then...then I get back. I don't even have time to let anyone know I'm still living and Magneto shows up. Then I burry her again, without ever telling anyone my true feelings. I'm pointed out as the bad guy in all of this, the cold hearted jerk. But not one person has ever thought to even ask me if I wanted to be with Jean when she came back so many times. They all assumed I wanted to be with her, time and time again. And I think...I think that's why I went back, every time, for them, for her...never for me. It was never for me. Emma, you are the one person who's ever really thought...what does Scott want."

The two figures embrace and the room falls silent again. Morning light spills in through the windows. Leaving the clutter behind, the two lovers leave the room.

"You know Scott, I could really use nap right about now."

"Yeah, me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has been reviewed and revamped.**

_Ok. I know I know, this is a very short chapter, but with good reason. It's kind of my way of deviding...trust me...it works. I'm pretty sure this chapter is the smallest so far, but I have planned it that way. So no worries. Still way more to come!_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own any X-men...boo hoo!**_

**Chapter 6**

Saturday. What's not to love about this day? For _most_, there's no school in session, no work, just a day filled with relaxation and the heart's pleasures.

Hank McCoy. Genius. Scientist. Role model. Today, his day is the same as every other Saturday. He's busy as usual, tinkering away with some new experiment, some fascinating new toy of his. For the man known as Beast, this is fun, this is relaxing, this is his get away.

Hank is far too preoccupied reading the latest articles by world renown scientists on his laptop, far too preoccupied to even notice his lab door open. The door opens and Logan steps in, holding a medium sized brown material bag.

"Hey. I got that junk you asked me t'ah look for while I was traveling."

Wolverine tosses the bag onto the nearby stainless steal table. It slides a bit and makes its way towards Hanks elbow. Logan raises a brow in disbelief. _I don't believe that he doesn't hear or see me._ With no sign of acknowledgment, Logan decides to light his cigar.

"Now Logan, I know you don't plan on doing that in here."

"Nah, just testing yah."

Beast closes his laptop and turns his attention to the bag. Opening it, he sighs. "You know Wolverine, I'm not sure all of this is going to work."

"Yah, yah. I know. Doesn't hurt to try, right?"

"Of corse not."

*~*~*~*~*

It's taken sometime, but with great effort, she has finally managed to stop shivering. Even though she has been dry and warm for quite sometime, she could still feel the ice cold water in her bones.

Jean's sitting huddled on the floor in front of a marble fireplace, the flames hot and welcoming. Rocking herself back and forth, she tries to remember. So many images, so many sounds, so many feelings. But what did they all mean? Why did the fire poke at her curiosity? Why did she keep thinking about eyes? She knew that she had known someone with strange eyes. How it frustrated her to not remember.

"Chere. What you doin on da floor? Dis chair much more comfy." Gambit walks in balancing a tray, holding a steaming kettle and mugs. Carefully, he makes his way towards her and places the tray on the floor next to her.

"It would do you some good to drink something warm chere."

He pores her a generous amount of tea in a mug. Then he notices something, she's staring at him, but why? Reading his thoughts? Doubtful. She didn't even know her name, he doubts that she remembers even being able to do anything like that. But then what was she looking at? Something behind him maybe. Remy looks over his left and right shoulder, nothing there, so he takes a look around the room, still nothing.

"Ah, you see something chere? You know being in dat cold water might have..."

"Uh, no. No. I'm...I'm sorry. I was just looking...looking at your eyes. They seem so familiar."

*~*~*~*~*

A nap. Cyclops hardly ever took naps, but there were exceptions.

He woke up before her, of course, she had been up most of the night and most of the morning. The sun was still beaming, it's light still warm. How he wished he could have more times like these. After all, these are the moments that make the best memories. Noticing that the skin on her shoulder is bare, he tugs at the blankets and wraps her up gently. Her skin, so smooth, he could never understand how she managed to keep it so smooth. That's a delight he'll keep to himself, no need for her to fuss over something else. Tracing the outline of her curves with his palm, he realizes how lucky he really is.

"Saturday. No need for a work out today."

Scott shuffles his body closer to Emma's and wraps his arm around her. Smiling, he kisses her head gently and rests, enveloping his face in her hair. Another feature he loved so much, her smell, he could never get enough of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter has been reviewed and revamped.**

_Ok. Chapter 7, and here we go. From now on things are just going to keep on rolling and become more interesting. Alright._

**Disclaimer : Blah blah blah....I don't own crap!**

**Chapter 7**

_Pool tables... Beer... Beer..._

"Combo, side pocket."

Rogue lines up her sights with her cue and lightly taps the white tattered ball. However, in this case, lightly is still not lite enough. The white rubble flashes its way off the table and into the trashcan on the opposite side of the bar barely missing the tip of Logan's cigar. The bartender gives Rogue a long glare for the seventh time tonight.

"Well at least Ah got it in a pocket." The southern belle winks gently in the direction of the bartender, who just continues to wipe down his counter shaking his head, murmuring under his breath.

"Beer time. What y'ah want? Not another soda?"

"No. Ah believe ah'm done drinking for the night and playing pool."

Rogue makes her way to a near by table while Wolverine heads for the bar. He flicks his cigar into the ash tray and signals the bartender for another round. The burly man pulls out a fresh mug, slants it slightly and begins filling it. Liquid gold, Logan thinks to himself. Digging in his pocket looking for cash, he notices something. _How could he forget?_ Hank had worked liked a mad man and finally got this project right. Now it was sitting there in Logan's pocket.

"Thanks."

Wolverine slaps down more then enough cash to cover the drink and heads toward the table Rogue is sitting at. Even though she was having a good time, she really still did look down and drained, like all the fun life that he knew in her was sucked out. However, he knew _this_ could brighten her up, it had to.

He pulls out a chair and places his frosty mug on the table. Rogues arms are crossed on the table and her eyes are set on a TV branched to the corner of the bar. Apparently, there is something interesting on the news. Logan slides an object rapped in white material across the table to her, this seems to bring her back to reality.

"Uh...hey sugah. What's this?"

*~*~*~*~*

Thinking that if the tea did not sooth her bones, maybe a hot bath would. Gambit said he would be gone for a few hours and that she could use anything in his room that she needed. She sits next to the tub and begins running the water. Not liking the fact that it reminded her of where she was found, she decides to only fill it half way. Just as she starts undressing there's a knock at the door.

"One minute..." Jean grabs her robe and covers herself once more. "OK...come in..."

"Hi there. I'm Vertigo. Your father..."

"My father?"

"Yes. Would like to see you as soon as possible. He's wondering when you would like to resume your training."

"My...training? There must be some mistake? Training?"

"Oh no my dear. There is no mistake. Since your little accident, he decided it was best to give you a few days of rest, but it really is important that you do resume your training."

"Training? Please I don't understand...what training?"

"You mean to tell me you don't remember?"

Jean overcome with confusion, allows herself to fall to her knees. She really can't comprehend what is happening. _Training. Father. Accident._ Although, all those things did seem to ring a bell in her head, she's still confused.

"Can I ask you something...Vertigo?"

"Anything darling."

"What was the accident?"

"Well my dear, lets go have a chat with your father. He will explain everything." Vertigo holds out her hand to Jean. Deciding that talking to her father probably was the best coarse of action, Jean accepts the hand in front of her and stands up.

"I'll go and get dressed then."


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter has been reviewed and revamped.**

_Yup chapter 8. Oooh what did Wolverine hand to Rogue. I wonder I wonder...._

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters.**

**Chapter 8**

Jean follows Vertigo down corridors and stairs. Turning a corner they meet up with Remy, leaning against a wall, enjoying every inhale off his cigarette. Noticing the two ladies walking toward him, he straightens up and puts out the cigarette.

"Bone soir mes belles. Jean I hope you were able to find everytin you needed."

"Yes, thank you."

"OK. Apres-vous."

Opening the door to his left, he gestures with his right arm for the women to go ahead. Silently, he closes the door and follows behind. Jean gasps at the gruesome sight before her. A man with snow white skin, jet black hair, razor teeth and crimson eyes sits on his supposed throne staring at his newly arrived guests. At once he is aware of her fear. Slowly he rises and takes a few steps toward her.

"Come my daughter, there is no reason to fear me. I realize that I may look a little...Sinister, but I can assure you that you have nothing to fear."

Jean doesn't move. Frozen, she continues to stare at this monster of a man claiming to be her father.

*~*~*~*~*

Rogue unwraps the object that Wolverine has placed in front of her gently. Slowly moving the material round and round, until, a hint of silver flashes. A smile. Finally, it's been so long since he's seen her smile like that. A kid in a toy store smile. Logan takes a swig of his beer and places the mug back down.

Holding the object out in front of her with her arms to their full extent, she continues to smile. Her face feels like it will tear if she lets her smile grow any bigger.

"Logan...it's beautiful! But what possessed y'ah to...Ah mean what did Ah do to...?"

His heart warms. This was the reaction he was hopping for. That light which had always there, had been gone for some time, but now it's back. Her soul seemed to be lighting back up again.

"It really is beautiful. Ah love it. Don't think ah have ever had such a wonderful bracelet."

She slips it on to her wrist and snaps it close. Then she notices something, an engraving. ROGUE written in a seemingly see through blueish light.

"Rogue. This ain't just a fancy piece of jewelry you got there."

"Ah can see that..."

"No, here's the thing. It's special."

Intrigued, she raises a brow in his direction. Logan takes another swig of his beer to finish it off and wipes his mouth with his forearm.

"Special, Logan? How?"

"Well first thing, it's made out of adamantium..."

"Logan that's imposs..."

"Impossible, I know. Don't ask me how, but Hank managed to..."

"Hank?"

"Yeah Hank. Anyways, he somehow managed to figure out a way to melt a bit of that crap to make this."

"But where did y'all get the..."

"Never mind that for now darlin. The best part of this little gadget is that it... sorry I can't remember the word starts with a D, anyways, it turns off your powers. All of them."

"What...?"

"Y'ah heard me right. It turns off all of your powers."

Rogues eyes tear up and she stares again at her name in glowing blue. My powers, off. How? She faces Logan, her brow is covered in a lite sweat and her face is flushed.

"Are y'ah sure it works?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Emma was our test subject. Just remember, whenever you're wearing that thing, your powerless. And, it's indestructible, just like me darlin." Wolverine gives Rogue a wink and starts fiddling in his pockets, looking for more cash, his eyes wondering around the bar, looking for the bartender. "Now where did he run off to?"

Rogue is still in shock. It can't possibly work. Not true. Powers off. Indestructible. She had to know. Needed to test it out. With ought thinking, she takes of her gloves and reaches across the table and grabs hold of Logan's hands. Both of them stunned, waiting. A minute goes bye, still nothing. It works. It really works. She can feel his skin, his tough palms, muscular grip. His hands squeezing her own, and she actually feels a tiny bit of tension. All her powers really are gone! Overcome with amazement, she throws herself over the table and wraps her arms around his neck in a tight hug. A young female walks by and raises her nose in disgust.

"Get a room."

Usually, to a comment like that Logan would have a word or two, but right now, he was having a hard time breathing.

"It works... It works."

"You better have a hug like this in store for Hank, he made the damn thing."

Rogue eases off and stands up. Wiping her tears of joy away, she continues to stare at the marvel on her wrist.

"Of course..."


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter has been reviewed and revamped.**

_OK! You Emma/Scott fans are either going to Love or hate this one ;) Hope you enjoy! You Rogue/Logan fans, hang in there ;)_

**Disclaimer : I do not own any X-Men**

**Chapter 9**

_Twinkle, twinkle little star._

Star? No, more like a million of them. She never could get enough of a sight like this. Being a diamond herself, it seems that she could appreciate them more these days, her little diamonds in the night. Never would they bore her, how could they? Scattered like someone had taken a hand full of diamond dust and thrown it across the universe. Sitting like a lady should, legs crossed, arms folded, back strait, she continued her gaze.

"We really are quite a like you know. We are all diamonds, but we will for some reason always feel alone."

*~*~*~*~*~

Jean follows her father at his side and listens as he explains to her the events of her life. How she had been 'known' as Jean, had infiltrated the X-men, even marring one to further her infiltration, all the while relinking information back here. How she had the ability to read minds and move things with her mind. How at one point she could even manipulate fire.

To her horror, her farther further explains that these so called X-men had discovered her true identity and had decided to put her to her death. He tells her of a cruel torture and a drowning, but how she had _somehow_ used her powers to keep herself alive.

"As you can see, my daughter, these people, these X-men believe they are the superiors! Disgusting! They actually thought that their powers were a match for yours!"

"But father...why can't I remember anything? My childhood. My life!?"

"Calm yourself my child. It will all return. I have ways to help you remember."

Jean manages to let a smile form and pulls the hair from her face.

"In the mean time, we will get you your uniform and start your training immediately. It will do you some good to start training once again. Agreed?"

Although, still a bit frightened of the man, she realizes that he means her no harm. Deciding that he really is just trying to help her out she agrees and follows him down the hall.

Gambit stands cautiously in a near by door way, hidden by the darkness, listening to their conversation.

"Remy don't know what you got planned, but he knows it can't be something good."

*~*~*~*~*~

He could never figure out why she always needed so much time alone and why that time alone always had to be late at night. Scott stares at the beautifully posed figure sitting under the night sky on the balcony. For months he had thought about this moment and it seemed that everything was going to go the way he planned it. The perfect night sky, no one around, Emma in a good mood. Nothing could ruin this for him.

"OK. It's now or never." Scott walks out onto the balcony and stands next to Emma.

Silently she continues staring out a the night sky. "Dearest, what are still doing awake?"

"I should say the same."

She turns her head slightly and he notices a small smirk carve its way into her face. Nervously, he removes a small white velvet box from his pocket. Grabbing hold of her hands he forces her to stand.

"Scott, I really don't see the need..."

"Listen, Emma. I got something to give you."

*~*~*~*~*~

Making their way past many rooms, Jean and her father finally stop in front of a final door. She finds it rather odd, the door has a certain circular shape to it, not like any other door here, it also has roses and thorny vines carved into the wood at the top.

"This is your room. It has been some time that you have stayed in it, so Vertigo took the liberty at cleaning it up."

"I will remember to thank her." She grabs hold of the knob and pushes the door open. The fresh welcoming smell of lavender and honey fill her senses, a change from the musk and dust she had just grown accustomed to. To her amazement, the bed has similar carvings as that of the door. Wooden thorny vines and roses make their way up four giant bed poles framing the beautiful lavender colored bed spread.

Making her way through the room, she realizes a small door is open at the far end of the room. She glances back at the pale man, who signals her to continue. Opening the door slowly and gently, eyes adjusting to the darkness, she makes out the lines of a uniform.

"That my daughter was your favorite."

Jean holds out in front of her a tiny, black, barely covering outfit. "I think I'm going to be very happy here."

For some unknown reason to Jean, her heart races and her mind heats up. Her senses flare and her blood feels like it's beginning to boil. Her heart continues to race and her temperature continues to rise. Her mind fills and rolls itself in the feeling running all throughout her veins and body. She just could wait to get this uniform on. She can't wait for revenge.

_The excitement!. Fire. The pleasure. Fire. The excitement! Fire. The chaos! Fire. **The EXCITEMENT!**_

"Now my daughter, lets begin your training."

*~*~*~*~*~

Emma's heart began to race. A present? It's been so long since anyone got her a present. Had anyone ever given her a gift? She couldn't remember. All she knew is that Scott was standing in front of her, with a gift.

"You know, I've been thinking about this for some time now..."

_Oh dear. He's going to ask me! I just know he is_. Her mind races against time. _No he's not going to ask me that! Even if he did, would I accept? Of course I would, or would I? You're going to have to say something!_

"...and I needed to give you, no give you is not the right word, you already have my heart. I need to show you that you will always have a part of me with you."

Pressing his forehead against hers, he brings the little box up for her eyes to see and pulls back the cover.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter has been reviewed and revamped.**

_A.N: Lady Mastermind appears in this chapter alongside the Marauders. Take in account that I have changed the actual events that have happened in the comics, and at this point and time do not consider her as part of the x-men team, although she in facts does join the Marauders later on. This is all a different take and just a part of my Imagination in the what if scenario. Thank you._

**Disclaimer : Usual, I own nothing :(**

**Chapter 10**

To her surprise, it was not like she had imagined it. In movies and in books, it was always a diamond firmly set in gold. The man would get down on one knee and ask her to marry him. However, this wasn't the case. In front of her stood Scott, no ordinary man, with a beautiful ruby stone that sat on top of a wonderfully bright white gold ring. It truly seemed the first time in ages that her eyes would water not due to pain.

"Now, I'm not asking...I meen, there's no reason. We are, we will always be as close as we will ever be. This is just a token, a symbol of what is and always will be ours."

Understanding what he has just _devoted_ to her, Emma holds out her tiny hand. Scott places the ring on her finger and holds her tight. Emma stares wide eyed over his shoulder to her newly decorated hand. The ruby shimmers and the white gold glimmers beneath the light of the moon. She now understands why he chose this arrangement for this ring. The ruby representing himself, and the gold representing her. She decided that it was much better then books and movies and diamonds. She didn't need a diamond, she had plenty. She needed a kind gesture and this was more then she could have hoped for.

*~*~*~*~*~

"Jean. You need to concentrate harder. If you want to be able to regain your powers, you need to concentrate harder!"

Regan continues to maintain her illusion of a battle between Jean and her former team mate Storm. In the simulation, Storm continues to pound on Jean, while she tries to regain some self-control. The Lady Masterminds plan is to continually attack Jean until she subconsciously releases her powers from their restrains. Again and again, the imitation Ororo lashes back with a gust of wind or a down poor.

"Jean! You must strike out. NOW!"

With those words echoing in her mind, Jean lashes out and faces her enemy. Smiling, she throws her head back and begins to laugh sinisterly.

"PITIFUL FOOL! You actually think you can defeat me?! I am amused!"

With one swift flick of her wrist the impostor Storm is sent crashing to the ground. Slowly Jean waltzes up to her, like a panther about to pounce on its prey.

"Now you will suffer the consequences!"

A blaze of fire and smoke emerges from where Jean stands and Storm vanishes in the flames. Jean continues her laughter like a Hyena gone mad.

"Well done, my daughter. Well done."

*~*~*~*~*~

The wind blows and leaves tap at the window, as if begging to come in. Emma lies, embraced in the arms of her lover, still in utter awe of the events that have just taken place. Then suddenly, her moment of peace is threatened by an image of chaos. A wounded Ororo being incinerated.

"NO! This can't be! NO!"

Hearing her screams, Scott jolts up. Holding her shoulders, he rests her against his chest, kissing her forehead lightly. She trembles and clings to the sheets, just like she has seen a ghost.

"It was just a dream. It was just..."

"No! Not a dream. She was being burned. Suffering!"

"Emma. Calm down. Who was being burned?"

"Ororo."

"Tell you what. I'll contact her right now. You'll feel better once you know she's fine. OK?" Cyclops slips into some boxers and jogging pants, covering up his birthday suit, and heads for the office. Emma remains in the bed still clinging to the sheets, rocking herself back and forth.

*~*~*~*~*~

Looking at the clock above the bar, Logan realizes that it's closing time. The bartender also helps him keep track of the time by pointing to the imaginary watch on his wrist. Logan gives the man a nod and lets the remaining beer in his mug make its way down his throat. He throws his cue onto the the pool table and looks around the bar, his eyes searching for Rogue. Then he spots her, leaving the woman's bathroom heading to the bar. She stops and leans over and shakes the mans hand.

"Thank you, sir. Have a good evening sugah."

Wolverine grabs their coats from the back of the chair and meets up with her half way to the doors. He helps her thread her jacket on and notices she's still smiling. He slips into his denim and sheep skin coat and the two walk out of the bar.

"Sorry Logan. Ah can't help it."

"Don't worry'bout it kid. You're just takin it for a test drive."

Logan stops and covers a lit match with his hand as he lights up a cigar. He winces an eye as the smoke lingers by and inhales the fumes. Rogue shakes her head in disapproval over his choice to smoke and he snickers.

"What? Bad for my health?"

The two continue their walk, all the while chatting about the events that had occurred at the tavern, the silly old drunks, the woman beating all the men at pool and of course, the bartender. The wind blows the leaves and street garbage past them. Wolverine removes his cigar from his lips and halts to a stand still. Rogue realizing that he has stopped, turns and looks at him confused.

"Logan? You alright..?"

"Someone's following us."

"Wow. You must be a mutie. Tell me you're a mutie! It will make it a hell more entertaining! Say it!"

"OK." Logan snickers.

Rogue knows her friend all too well. She tries to grasps his shoulders but it's too late. He's already in his predator stride. "Logan..."

"I'm a mutie."

"Right on! I knew it!" The man in the shadows signals for the rest of his comrades. With in seconds, nine other men appear, each holding a very pitiful had chains and pipes, while others had a wrench or knife. Wolverine grins.

"Let me guess. Your little girlfriend here is a stinken mutie too!"

"Well, I think she smells just fine."

With the speed of a wolf, Wolverine pounces for the gang leader. A swift kick hits its mark on the mans chin. Logan turns quickly and catches two lower ranked members by the throat and smashes their heads together, they fall clumsily to the ground. Three other men come after him with chains, a poor defense. Wolverine quickly dispatches a set of blows and and uppercuts. Seeing the danger the one man presents, the rest of the gang wisely decide to retreat.

Logan adjusts his neck and a few cranks and clinks make music in the air. He taps his cigar to remove any ash and brings his attention back to Rogue.

Those men might have been just men, but for some reason he didn't pay attention to their leader. This now presented a dilemma, for this man who was just a human, also seemed to be fast. This same man was now standing behind Rogue, using her as a shield with a knife to her throat. Logan couldn't understand why she was just standing there, then it dawned on him. The Bracelet.

"Listen, bub. That's not a good idea."

"Oh and why is that, mutie?"

No more patience. Tonight's little work out is over.

Shnikt. Shnikt.

"This is why! I give you to the count of three. If yah ain't gone by then, you will be when I'm done.!"

The man who had in the beginning only wanted to rob the couple, began to tremble. If he holds on to the woman, he's dead. If he lets her go, he's dead. Not looking good.

"ONE!"

"OK...I...I..."

"Two!"

Before Wolverine can even pronounce the word three the man runs off. Logan begins to bolt after him, but then he stops. Rogue is sitting on the sidewalk, half terrified and half in disbelief.

"Guess I don't need to jog too. You OK kid?"

She gives him a reassuring nod and climbs to her feet.

*~*~*~*~*~

Scott finishes his phone call with Storm and hangs up. He pauses a moment and then something catches his eye. Emma's standing in the door way. Fully dressed, but still dragging around the bed sheets, like a child waking from a nightmare.

"Emma, I just got off the phone. She's fine. Nothing to worry about. Now lets get back to bed. OK?"

"But Scott it felt so real. I'm sure of it..."

"I know. But she's fine. Come on, you need your rest."


	11. Chapter 11

_WOW! It's been a long time since I've added any chapters to this story. But I promised myself that I wouldn't let it go unfinished. So here we are at chapter 11. Please let me know what you think so far. _

_I will be, in the future, revamping the previous chapters ._

_**Disclaimer :** Bah you know what goes here, utter dissapointment lol_

**Chapter 11**

Rogue stands in the shower, allowing her head to tilt back. The warmth from the steam and hot water seem to do nothing to calm her and her hands. Her eyes gaze land back onto her hands. Her trembling hands. Why can't she calm herself. She can feel trembles start in her fingers and make their way all over her body uncontrollably.

Purposely, she shakes her head and body. Rogue takes in a deep breath. "Ah'm alright. What am ah all work up about?"

She thinks back to the thugs that Wolverine had no problem dispatching and quivers. "Ah guess it's a good reason."

She steps out of the shower and wraps a towel in her hair and covers herself with a robe. Her hands wipe the steam from the mirror and she sees herself starring back. "What is mah issue? Ah've been in tighter situations before. Why is this different?"

She rolls her eyes. "Ok, Rogue. You've truly lost it. Now yah talking to yourself." She opens her bathroom door and enters her bedroom.

"Wouldn't be the first time darlin." The husky voice informs her from a chair.

Rogue slams her back into the nearby wall. "Damn it! Logan! You really gotta stop doing that..." She takes in another deep breath.

Wolverine grins. "Sorry."

Rogue shakes her head. "Just what are yah doing here anyways?" She rests her hands on her hips, demanding an answer.

Logan smiles warmly and stands from his chair. "I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. That entire event must of shaken y'ah up a bit. I mean when was the last time you were caught off guard? And with out your powers?"

_Silence._

Wolverine inhales deeply and stares at the ceiling for a moment. "It's my fault." He exhales, his tone low, his eyes now on the floor.

Rogue takes a few steps forward, rests a hand on his shoulder. "How?"

He looks at her from the corner of his eyes. "I should have sensed them earlier. I should have remembered that you were wearing ..." His eyes drop back to the floor and he sighs. "If I would have been slower...you might not have..."

"Logan, sugah. I'm fine." He tries to face her, but finds he still can't. "None of this is your fault. There are some things the Great Wolverine can't control." She shrugs him lightly with her shoulder. "And ah still love your gift. And ah still had a great time."

Rogue walts over and sits firmly on her bed. "Ah just think that...that this opened mah eyes a little."

Wolverine looks over at her puzzled.

She laughs lightly and loosens her hair from the towel. "Ah think ah've just realized that ah don't ever want to be with out mah powers, but that ah do want to have control over them." She laughs again. "Does that make sense?"

Logan nodds. He stares at her a moment, trying to decide if she really is 'alright' or if he should stay a while. "Rogue..."

"Hmmm?" She begins drying her hair with the towel.

"Are you going to be alright? Do you want me...I mean need me to stay longer?" He coughs.

"I'm fine, Logan. Thanks." She raises her shoulders and smiles at him.

He waits a few moments.

"Really Logan. Now go t'ah bed. Ah'm sure yah gotta be tired."

He turns to leave, taking one glance over his shoulder he decides to exit her room. The door closes. Rogue sits on her bed, alone. She pulls up the sleeve from her robe and stares at her _gift_. She can't help but smile.

"Guess I gotta talk t'ah Hank in the morning."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It's the only way." The man known as Sinister continues to work on a project while keeping his back to the cajun thief. "She has some memories, and this is the best way to assure..."

"Dat what? We keep her under control? On our side? D'is isn't going to work?" Gambit fumes as he walks back and forth trying to keep his cool.

Sinister continues to work. "Understand this. She has memories of love. Memories of a man she loved that had different red eyes. She remembers a sense of family. Of Power. And most of all a purpose." He turns and faces Remi.

"If we are able to give her that sense here, she will come to trust us more. When she does, we can implant memoriers. Then and only then will she be totally ours. But there is a piece missing to this puzzle."

Gambit sighs, dropping his shoulders. "I don't know if I can go threw with dis. Won't she be able to sense dat it's a lie...I mean..."

Sinsiter laughs. "Don't you understand why I chose you? You are a master deceiver. Charmer. You guise your emotions without effort. Why do you think I sought you out? You are the only one fit for this." He turns back to his work.

"And if dis works? Den what?" Gambit lights a cigarette and begins walking towards the door.

"Then that's when the fun begins."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Sunday, bloody Sunday._

Emma sits at her spot on the balcony, coffee in hand. Her eyes never leaving the marvel on her finger. He never did ask _'the question'_, but she knew what this was a symbol of. Their love. She really couldn't picture herself walking down an aisle in a white gown anyways.

"Hmmmm...white."

How she so loves that shade. Pure. _Perfect._

Besides, she isn't here to replace Jean. She's here of her own free will. She thinks back to their moment on the balcony and decides that, that moment was all she'll ever need. The hell with getting officially married in front of a bunch of people, this token is more then good enough. Plus it looks like it must have cost him a fortune. If that isn't proof of anything, then what was?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ah don't know how to thank you Hank. It means more then yah could know." Rogue squeezes Beast for about the seventh time.

"Yes, yes. I'm glad you like it. It really is quite spectacular." He smiles straightening out his back.

Rogue covers her mouth with her hand trying to suppress the giggles she can feel rising. Not only does Beast know that he is a Genius for coming up with this, but Rogues constant praises do something to raise his pride.

"I just wanted to know, how did you get mah name to glow like that?" She asks truly interested.

"My dear, if I were to explain this, I would be revealing my secrets. There for, it would no longer be a magnifiscent wonder." We winks and struts past her to the hall. "Please let me know if you discover any malfuctions of any kind."

"Will do. Ah'm sure it would be something noticable." She giggles.

"Well take care. I'm off to relax." By that she knows he means 'I'm off to conduct more experiments and do some research'.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_A few weeks have passed._

Rogue has been using her bracelet when ever she can. The only time she has vowed to ever have it 'off' will be during a mission.

Emma has been showing off her newest piece of jewelry as well. Knowing that it must bother Wolverine, she flaunts it every chance she gets. But there's one thing she still quite doesn't understand. Why can't Wolverine just accept her and Scotts relationship? Either way, she gets some sort of satisfaction knowing she has someone other then Kitty to aggravate.

Wolverine has been busy training, teaching and brooding as usual.

Scott has been doing all of his usual routines and then some.

A week back, Emma had managed to pick up an unknown mutant registry with Cerebra. Somehow, that mutant was linked with Sinister. Emma was not able to make out exactly what connection the two might have, but she was more then certain they were planning to attack. Soon. Further more, she was certain that he wanted them to know this.

All this information had become priority for Cyclops. He didn't know why. Somehow, something was bothering him. Something just wasn't right, didn't add up. Something was very disturbing. He can feel it in the air. And he knew Emma could to, but she just wasn't saying anything.

**Now.**

Scott Summers sits at his desk, watching the sun set. The sun.

"Something is coming..." He closes his eyes trying to focus. Something is coming.

With out notice, he hears Emma in his thoughts. "Scott, you need to assemble a team." He can sense tension in her thoughts. "A small team. But quickly."

"What? Why?" He stands and heads for the prep room.

"Because..." She pauses. "They're coming."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, I know you are all curious as to why we've summoned you here." Scott stares at the team before him.

"Damn straight." Wolverine leans against the wall glaring at Cyclops. "We haven't heard of any sort of threat or at least haven't been privileged to that information. You ask us to meet here, and tell us we are embarking on a mission. Hell, you know I'm up for it. It just sounds a bit...fishy Summers."

Cyclops points to a middle console. A series of lights flicker, and then a village map image pops up. "This is where we suspect that the Marauders are going. Their reason is still unknown. All we know is that the village is occupied by many civilians."

Logan shifts his weight. "No offense. I get we are going there to protect the civilians. But so far, you are saying they have no motives for going there?"

"Not that we know of." Scott turns his head to Emma.

"It's a trap. Obviously. That's why we are sending in a small team. We already have a second team waiting on stand by."

"That's just great." Logan shakes his head. "So who's all going now?"

Emma takes a few steps forward. "I will remain here with Cerebra. Havok will leading the second team. Scott will be leading the first."

Cyclops nods. "Team A will consist of Wolverine, Rogue, Kitty, Beast and myself. Our objective, intersect the Marauders before they can cause any damage."

Rogue stands and stretches her arms. "Well what we waiting for?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Is it just me, or has it been hours since we've been here and nothing. I think Emma might have been wrong." Kitty smirks, crossing her arms.

Wolverine taps Kitty on the shoulder. "Zip it kid. I hate waiting as much as the next guy. But somethings got Cyke all wound up. So that means we're in it for the long run."

_Sniff, sniff._

"Cyke...I..."

Cyclops climbs down from a pile of rock that he had been perched on. "I know Wolverine."

Rogue, Kitty and Beast exchange looks of confusion.

Wolverine follows Scott down the hill into the village. Without looking back at the group, he tells them. "It's Jean."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gambit sits comfortably on a hill of grass overlooking the little town. Chills crawl up and down his spine. He can't tell if it's excitement or fear. _Fear_ of what? He shrugs it off and feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see green eyes looking at him.

"They are ready. Are you?" The woman in black walks to the edge of the hill.

"Of corse chere. Lets get dis done." He smiles and trails behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Wolverine points in the direction he smells the scent coming from. "That way." He signals for the rest to follow.

Rogue catches up with Cyclops, worried. "Hey do yah think that maybe..."

"Maybe she's the Dark Phoenix?" He doesn't even look her way, he just keeps up his paste and she does her best to follow. "Yes. I'm positive. But for some reason, there's no link."

Rogues eyes widen. "You mean the link you two have always shared?" He doesn't say anything and she knows the answer. "Ah see. So that can't be good."

Realization sets in. "God. That means that we are going to have to...."

Again, she receives silence. This time she stands still and the group keeps on. She stares at Cyclops and then at Wolverine. "Oh God. Not again." A lonely tear falls from her eye to the ground.

Soon enough, the Marauders are spotted. _Walking out in plain view_. Why?

Wolverine scans the area. No signs of Jean anywhere. He's just about to pounce on Gambit who walks by him in the shadows, then something strange happens. His skin begins to burn.

_She's here, why didn't I smell her?  
_

He's whipped across the road to the next building and slams into the wall. His body slides down the bricks and lands limp on the ground.

"Damn." As soon as he makes it to his knees he sees her coming. _She so close why? She knows better._ Logan grabs her by the neck and slams her into the ground. He clenches his right fist and allows his claws to be released.

_Snikt._

"What the hell Jeannie? Why are you back here?" He looks her up and down quick. "And what the hell is with the new get up? This a new thing I got to be worried about?"

She doesn't answer, just struggles against his grip. She can easily set herself free but she doesn't. Wolverines fist slowly begins to back off.

"What the..."

A blast goes off beside him. Wolverine ducks his head and then glances over his right shoulder to see Gambit standing in the street, lighting up some more cards.

"Get your damn hands off m'ah wife, animal. Dats no way to treat a woman."

Wolverine eyes widen. Then he notices it, a ring on both their fingers.


	12. Chapter 12

_A.N : I realize that Rogue would not have her Mrs. Marvel powers after issue #169. But this is my story, and I say she has them ;)_

_Also, this chapter is not really action filled. It's more of the aftermath of what takes place for certain ppl after finding out that Jean is alive and apperently married to Gambit._

_I assure that more is to come. I have many more chapters yet planned for this fic. Again, please enjoy and R&R._

**Disclaimer : Yeah yeah....**

**Chapter 12**

The mighty Wolverine is blown across the street for yet a second time. His body hits a parked car with a sickening thud. The burly man manages to make it to his feet, his costume torn in several places across his chest and back, his mask no longer covering his identity.

"Cajun...you're going to regret that."

Gambit smirks. "Is dat so, Wolverine?" He tosses a few cards from his hand, they scatter and land all over the car behind the X-man, exploding it to pieces, sending the canadian face first into the dirt.

Gambit quickly makes his way over to his wife's side. "Chere. You ok?" He holds out his hand to her and hoists her to her feet.

Jean brushes the hair from her face with her fingers. "Fine, Remy. I'm fine."

"Good. Lets find dah rest of dah crew then huh?"

She nods approvingly and the two scurry off. Rogue and Beast manage to catch a glimpse of the couple leaving the scene just as they arrive. Both of them almost stop in their tracks, until they notice a not so conscious Logan.

Rogue takes flight and lands swiftly at Logan's side. "Mah God. Logan. Logan? Can you hear me?" She rolls him over to his back and attempts shaking him by the shoulders lightly. "Come on now, Ah know them healing factors of yours should be kicking in now."

Beast jogs over to the two, almost panting. "I don't know whether I should be in shock or ..."

"Ah know Hank. But we need to get moving and help Cyclops and Kitty."

Beast nods agreeing. "Rogue he will be fine. His injuries are not serious. You can go on ahead and I will deal with Wolverine."

"Right." Again, Rogue takes flight and heads for her other teammates. "What in Sam Hill is going on?"

She spots Cyclops and Kitty, as well as a few other Marauders. Just as she makes her decent, their enemies make for the hills and run off.

"Ah'm on it." Rogue heads for her targets.

"Rogue forget it. Lets regroup." She hears Cyclops on her communicator.

"What? Are you serious? Ah'm right behind them."

"I'm serious. We got their message. Now lets get Beast and Wolverine and head out."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Several hours later back at the mansion.

Rogue sits alone under the comfort of the maple tree once more, reality now threatening to spill the contents of her stomach, she tries to calm herself. Tries to tell herself that what Logan saw and heard was somehow not true, it was a lie.

But then, as she sits and thinks more on the matter, the sinking feeling in her stomach starts to go away. Why is she so worried about what that damn Cajun does anyways?

She hears her thoughts screaming inside her head. Arguing. _Reason_, **emotion.**

_He's a liar._ **Ah know_._ But Ah loved him.**

_He's a traitor._ **Ah know. But Ah...**

_Yah never could trust him and after this, how could yah ever?_

**Ah know.**

_**Let him go.** _

She exhales a deep breath and nestles her chin on top of her knees getting ready to watch the sun set. The beautiful mixture of colors from the multiple trees in the distance do something to soothe her. The ray of the sun pouring over the landscape, the golden color of the pond and the sound of leaves crunching, this moment is perfect.

_Wait a minute...leaves crunching?_

She glances quickly over her shoulder to see Emma making her way towards the tree, covered in a beautiful long white fall coat.

"Wow Emma. Ah think this is the first time in a long time that Ah've seen you so covered up." She giggles. "But you still look amazing."

Emma smiles warmly. "Why thank you dear. Just because it's cooler outside, doesn't mean a woman should go without style."

Emma stands near Rogue, her concern sincere. "Rogue, I understand that you may not want to talk about todays ordeals. We are all in a great amount of shock."

Sighing, Rogue looks away from her scenery and stands to face Emma. "Look, Ah appreciate your concern. Really Ah do...it's just..."

"Rogue. What I am trying to say is that usually I would feel a great amount of pain rolling of you because of something like this. However, for some reason I sense only maybe a mild form of relief."

Shocked, Rogues eyes widen. "Ah...Uh..."

Emma waves of her attempts of an explanation. "Listen. I don't expect an explanation. All I am offering is that if you ever need someone to explain to, my door will always be open."

Relieved, Rogue smiles. "Thank-you, Emma."

"No need." The white Queen's smile fades.

"What it is Emma?" Rogue crosses her arms, the wind blows at both of their hair.

"I'm afraid that everyone is dealing with this in their own way."

Rogues eyes widen. "Mah God. How is Scott doing? Ah didn't..."

Emma nods her head. "Scott is alright. He's not happy with the situation and he really wants to get to the bottom of it. But he's not the one I'm concerned for."

Reality once more hits hard. "Logan."

"I was so hoping that you might be able to have a chat with him and maybe even Katherine. I can sense an incredible amount of emotions coming from the both of them. However, I do not foresee either of them coming to me for any...Well you get the idea dear." Emma smiles.

"Ah understand. Don't worry. Ah will talk to both of them."

Emma turns and makes her way back to the mansion. "Thank-you. Oh and dearest, do try to make your conversation with Miss Pryde either fast or last, because Logan is making quite a mess in the danger room."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Organization, is suppose to be the key. So if she can keep things organized, maybe that would keep her mind off of things. Like current events.

Kitty walks back and forth in her room, rearranging photos, notes, books, any thing she can find that looks like it's out of place. She is just about to start on her bathroom, when she hears light knocking on her door.

"Come in."

The door opens and she's surprised to see Rogue. She takes in a breath of relief.

"Thank God. I thought you were Emma coming to pay me a visit there for a moment. You know, to try and analyze my thoughts. See if everything is A OK."

Rogue smiles awkwardly. "Well actually sugah..."

"Oh come on. She's getting you to do her dirty work now?" Kitty shakes her head in disbelief.

"It's not that at all Pryde. She just kind of open mah eyes, you know. Ah was concentrating so much on how Ah felt, that Ah forgot about how everyone else might be doing. And since you won't go to her, she thought that maybe talking to a friend..."

Shadowcat plops herself at the edge of her bed. "Incredible..." She laughs lightly. "You know Rogue, you have more right then anyone here to be upset. If you ask me, a little alone time for yourself isn't greedy at all."

"Ah didn't say...what I meant is that..."

Kitty raises her brow. "Well whatever. All I am saying is that, this is a pretty big deal for you, and that she shouldn't have asked you to go around checking on everyone. You have enough to sort through."

Rogue still stands near the door, her head hanging low. "Ah didn't mean to upset you Kitty."

Laughing Kitty strides over to her friend. "Upset? You got to be kidding me right? Rogue, I'm not upset with you. Why would I be?"

Kitty takes her friend by the hand and they both sit at the end of her bed. "Listen, I'm just kind of on edge. You know?"

Rogue nods, not knowing what to say.

"Everything is just so weird, and this new stuff doesn't help. I mean, Jean's back. Or whatever. So I just know Emma's up there all depressed because Scott's wife is back from the dead. So that means, yay, more tension. And then..., then there's Wolverine. I mean, God. I am so not going near him for like a month now."

Kitty stands from the bed, breathing heavy. "Remember last time she came back. It was all, lets kill her, that works...And the time before that? I just don't understand why is it that we have to result to...."

Rogue holds out her hands. "Sugah. It's not like that. Yah know it."

The younger woman sighs. "I know. It's just, that's just how it seems. You know."

The room goes silent. The two women look at their hands placed on their own knees.

"Look, Rogue. For what it's worth, thanks. And please..."

"Don't worry sugah, Ah won't tell a soul." Rogue winks. "And please try not to worry so much. Yah must know that Scott is up there right now trying to figure out what's going on, and what the safest coarse of actions could be."

"Yeah, I guess." Kitty shrugs her shoulders.

Rogue makes her way to the door. "And if yah need to talk to anyone..."

"Oh Rogue?" Kitty jumps from her bed and dashes towards Rogue. "You are going to talk to Logan, aren't you?"

"Ah was planning on it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The danger room. Why does it always seem so scary from the outside. The gigantic doors. The silence in the hall. The cool air that seems to only exist in this area.

Rogue feels shivers run through her body. "God, Ah must be insane to be going in there. But someones got to." She takes a deep breath. "There yah go again sugah. Talking to yourself like that. Not healthy."

She punches in her security code on the small panel by the door. The squares light up and blink accepting her numbers, there is a loud decompressing sound as the doors begin to separate.

"No turning back now."

Even before she enters, she can hear him. Grunting, charging, yelling, slashing. "Oh my."

She sticks her head into the room. Hundreds, of computer simulated corpses cover the ground. Not just any corpses.

"Gambit."

Her eyes, to her surprise don't water. To her surprise she's not even shocked. Why should she be?

"Logan?"

She can see him now, standing on what seems to be a hill made out of miscellaneous parts and scraps of metal. His posture is slouched forward, but he's not facing her. She also notices that he's still wearing his uniform from just a few hours ago.

His breathing is slow, but she can still hear the rage in him, it's low and comes from the deepest parts of him, almost like a giant wild cat letting out a low purr after devouring a meal.

"Logan?"

She takes cautious steps towards him. His figure doesn't move. She takes a few more steps, this time slowly making her way up the hill he is on.

"Logan."

She's just behind him now, and she is convinced that she can actually hear him laughing lightly.

"God, Logan. Sugah are you..."

Suddenly, he does something she doesn't expect. Something that scares the daylights out of her. He drops to his knees and covers his face with his hands, his claws still visible.

"I didn't want you to see." His body shivers.

Confused she sits beside him. "What are yah talking about?" she tugs at his left arm. "Logan, look at mah."

He grunts. "Leave." Wolverine tugs his arm from her grip and turns to leave in the opposite direction. "Leave, now."

"What? No." She starts after him. "Ah don't care what yah think, but you're no animal."

Briskly he turns towards her and pins her beneath him. He notices that her bracelet is turned on. "What makes you so certain?" He grawls. "Noticed that your little bracelet is on. I can make you into a bunch of little pieces right now."

Not even fazed by him, Rogue doesn't even struggle. She lifts her head to be just a few inches from his face and smirks. "Then do it sugah. What yah waiting for?"

He grunts again and allows her to sit. Still straddling her legs, he sits back, retracts his claws and rubs his hands through his hair. Rogue squirms away and kneels in front of him. She takes his face in her hands and smiles.

"See, you're not as bad as you or anyone else thinks."

He closes his eyes and grabs hold of her wrists. "I just didn't want you to see this..." His eyes scan the room. "Couldn't stand the thought of you thinking less of me. But Rogue, I had to make him pay. For everything. For what he did to you, to the X-men. And now, this? I just know he's up to something."

"But honey, these aren't real." She shakes her head still puzzled.

"I know. That's the problem." He snickers. "He's always been a low life. Always knew it. Said it more times then I can count. Everything he put you through. Should have ended a long time ago..."

"Uh huh." She raises a brow in his direction. "So what am I missing."

"I want to kill him! But I can't!" He turns and stares at her face. "I never could stand the thought of making you cry. No matter how much I couldn't stand that Cajun. And now, he has something I've always wanted. Something I thought I always needed."

Rogue reaches out to hold his arm, hoping that it somehow comforts him.

"Thing is, I don't. I was finally ok with it all. Her being gone." He takes in a quivering breath. "I just don't think that I can do it again." He looks down at his hands. "And he knows it."

"Wolverine...Ah..." Knowing her bracelet is on, Rogue turns and gives him a tight hug. "Sugah, we'll be ok."

He hugs her back, his big arms around her tiny waist, and sets his face on her shoulder. Then he pulls back.

"What about you darlin? How are you holding up?"

Rogue shrugs. "Ah...Ah actually think Ah'm ok. It feels like there has been this heavy burden lifted from mah shoulders. Like Ah can breathe."

"Because you know he's moved on and you can too? Or because you know he's still alive?" Wolverine grips her by the shoulders. "If I find out that he's doing this to hurt you, or Jeanie...I don't think I will be able to control myself this time."

"Logan..."

"He's scum. You have to see that. He's always been. You can't make a man come back if he don't want to Rogue. Even if he did, what kind of life would you have with him then?"

"Ah...don't know. Ah think that's why Ah'm ok with this."

Logan sits back stunned. "Come again?"

She shakes her head lightly. "Well not with all of it. I meant the part with him not being here anymore, with me. It's ok. Ah'm ok. Our relationship, it was all over the place. Never certain. So much has happened, that I thought I needed him, for me to be at peace."

She hugs herself bringing her knees to her chest. "Antarctica, god that was a mess. That's where things really ended for us Ah think. Ah saw then and there that he could never truly be honest, even with me. Then, Jean died, it was like ah lost a sistah. He was there, but not the way Ah wanted him to be. Then there was that thing were Emma came along, and Storm left. That thing with Xavier. Everything was just going down hill. Then Foxx...and he leaves."

"There were moments where Ah thought that there was no one else that would understand me, be there for me, because everything was changing so fast. It was all going so wrong. But then Ah had to look back, and everytime Ah did know what Ah found?"

Logan shrugs his shoulders.

"You, sugah. I always found you. When mah powers were out of control, you were the only one Ah trusted enough to help me through that. The only one who came to look for me. Ah never forgot that. You've always been the only constant thing in mah life."

Logan smiles. "Glad to know I make a difference somewhere." He takes a look around at all the Gambit bodies spread everywhere. "Sorry you had to walk into this darlin."

"Well, I can understand." She stands and looks off into the distance, dark skies with red clouds everywhere. Why did Wolverines world have to always be so dark.

She feels him tug her shoulder.

"Come on. Lets get out of here."

The two leave the Danger Room, both wondering if things were ever really going to get better, both knowing they have someone to count on. Maybe for now, that's all that matters.


	13. Chapter 13

_I apologize for the wait on this chapter. It's not as long as I intended it to be, but I'm pleased with it. Please Read and Review :)_

**Chapter 13**

Constant thoughts. Constant thinking. Constant hearing.

Sometimes a constant torture. A mind can be a wonderful thing or for some, a personal hell hole. For Emma Frost, current head Mistress of Xaviers School for Gifted Students, it is all this and more.

Since the events of their last encounter with the Marauders, everything at the school has been turned upside down. Everyones thoughts, emotions and even some dreams have been making their way to Emma's mind.

Constantly she tries to keep them all at bay. Tries to sort out where they all belong. On top of all this is Scott Summers. Her teammate, her consort, her lover.

His thoughts alone have been unreadable. For two days now, he hasn't slept, hardly eaten, has barely said more then a few words.

Now, she finds herself standing in the doorway of their room, watching as her loved one just sits with his back to her staring blankly out the window into the nights sky.

"Dearest, you really should try eating something." Was the only thing she could come up with to clear the silence.

"Even take a shower, maybe that would help you sleep." This time she speaks with a smile, still in return all she receives is silence. Not even a nod.

The smile on her face fades and her brow tilts down slightly, worried. "Well, I will be with Cerebra if you..."

"I understand." Cyclops rises from his chair, his gaze now landing on her. "Don't you?"

Confused, Emma takes a few steps towards him, her arms crossed. "Understand what, Scott? Why you've been up here for two days? No I don't and frankly..."

"You of all people should see what they are doing." He shakes his head, completely lost as to why she doesn't understand what he's talking about.

Emma continues to stair at what now seems to be a delirious Scott Summers, one of her eye brows shift as if waiting for him to explain.

"They made sure you were going to sense a mystery mutant. Hell they even made sure we knew where they were going. There was no special reason for them to attack that village. I doubt they were even going to attack anyone." He takes a deep breath and walks across the room over to their bed.

"The only reason we knew anything at all was because Sinister wanted us to, right?"

Emma nods her head, waiting patiently for him to get to the point.

"Look, the only reason they did any of this was to make a point." Again he takes another breath. "They just wanted us to know that they have the Phoenix and that she's not going anywhere fast or willingly."

Understanding what this might mean, Emma becomes lost for words. Resting her arms at her side, she makes her way over to her lover and sits next to him. "Scott, I don't know what to say."

"How about, whatever they plan next is going to be big and that we are really screwed this time." He snorts out.

"No...What I mean is, that there must be a way they are controlling her. Some kind of mind trick. Something."

Their fingers intertwine. The former White Queen sees past the visor and looks at Cyclops in the eyes. "I will do everything in my power to find out what they are doing with her and what their intentions are."

His frame quivers and he exhales. "I know you will." His attention goes back to the night sky. "Do you always know what to say?"

"Why of corse dear. Now hush." Her finger lingers on his lips silencing him. "You need to rest." She kisses him lightly and then slowly pulls away licking her lips.

"Stay." He pulls her close to his frame wrapping his arms around her slender torso. "Please." He kisses her hard parting her lips with his tongue.

"Only if you promise that we both gets some rest later." She gives him a devilish smile and he returns it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The light of the moon shines brightly across the pebbled bedroom floor. Gambit sits propped up against the wooden headboard. His eyes trace the rose pattern of their bed. The one corner of his lip quirks up as he thinks.

"Hmph." He breathes out, almost laughing, almost in disbelief. "Our bed."

Red hair stirs beside him. Green eyes take in the sights before them, of his chest, his face, his eyes. "Remy..."

"Sorry chere. I didn't mean to wake you." He lightly pushes back the fallen hair in her face to behind her ears. "Now why don't you lay back down and close dem pretty eyes of yours."

Jean lies her head on his abdomen and smiles into his skin. Tracing small circles with his palm on her _naked_ back, Gambit stairs out into the nights sky, letting his _thoughts _wonder.

_Ah wonder if she's alright. Seeing me and Jean. She must of...__God only knows what they all think of me now. What she thinks._

He lets his head fall backwards to the headboard and he swallows hard.

_What does it matter? Not like we were ever going to make anything out of it._

Gambits eyes linger back to the redheaded beauty sleeping on him. He drags his fingers lightly through her flowing locks.

_And now...I have a real chance at a real life. A chance to start new._

_But these **thoughts**. They are dangerous. Think of **who** is lying on you now boy. This ain't just any woman._

_But her mind has been wiped clean. No more memories of real pasts. No more memories of being a telepath._

_No...but **you**know. How can you go on wid yourself? You just a thief. Stealing peoples lives again. _

_She won't find out._

_And what about Rogue? You just going to forger her to? Leave her behind again? _

He stares out at the stars and sighs, knowing that his choices are slim.

"Ah got no choice."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A match flickers and comes to life, strong hands introduce it to a cigar. Logan inhales a few puffs, pulling back the taste into his mouth. His tongue pushes his newly lit friend to the corner of his mouth, his teeth bite down lovingly making sure not to rupture its delicate skin. Smoke slowly seeps out from the corners of his mouth, making its way across his face. His left eye winces, as the passing by smoke irritates his vision.

He tosses the no longer useful match aside and shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Letting his gaze wonder he looks to the stars. Some of them seem so close, the rest seem so far away. A breeze sundenly picks up and he takes in a new smell.

"Hey." He says, without even turning around.

"Hey."

"What you doing out here so late?" He shifts his cigar to the other side of his mouth and takes another inhale.

"Same as you sugah." Rogue takes her usual spot by her tree. "Ah can't sleep."

Logan watches her from the corner of his eyes, as she makes her way to the gigantic maple and sits down in the grass.

A long silence pause is passed, neither of the two knowing what to say. Logan shifts his weight from one side to the other, adjusting his knee he looks down and plants his heel in the ground. He clears his throat, then decides to sit next to her.

The young woman next to him continues to gaze at the star scattered sky before them. Her arms crossed neatly across her chest, her legs bent comfortably. He notes how at peace she looks. He smiles.

"Rogue, I honestly thought you'd be mest up the most after...well all of this."

She leans her head to her shoulder and smirks. "Are we going to go through this again, Wolverine?"

He clears his throat again, takes the cigar from his lips and stares back at her. "I...it's just."

Her eyes seem to dull over with boredom waiting for his explanation. "Look honey, Ah know yah don't age all that fast, but Ah certainly ain't gettin any youngah."

"Yeah yeah." His eyes almost seem to change color as he looks at her this time serious. "Maybe I'm just as shocked as you are. Here I was thinking that I'm so suppose to be angry, jealous even."

Rogue straightens her back against the tree, trying to show this man that he has her attention.

"And I'm not." The corner of his lip curls. "I think that I'm ok with it." The cigar is once again placed in the safety of his lips. He inhales.

"You're tired aren't yah..." Her hands snake around his forearm. His gaze goes from her hands to her face. "Of haven tah kill her."

His eyes stay focus on hers. "You're afraid that maybe....yah don't love her anymore."

He turns his face away and looks to the grass. Ashamed. "Is it so wrong if I don't?" His hands tighten into fists. "I'll always love her. I just think I'm tired of it all. And maybe...I'm just not in love with her anymore. Is that wrong?"

His face turns back to hers, looking for a sincere answer. The truth.

"No sugah. Not at all. Yah just being honest with yourself. There's nothing wrong with that. Nothing for you to be ashamed of."

He lays his head back against the tree, relieved, free. Smoke again begins to irritate his eyes. He takes the remainder of the cigar rubs it out in the grass and tosses it. A grin plays across his face. He had just told someone the truth and that made him feel free. Weird.

Soft lips caress the skin of his cheek, his eyes widen and his muscles tense at the shock of the sudden contact.

"G'night Logan." Rogue stands and makes her way back to the mansion. "Try not to stay up to late." She gives him a wink.

"Ah, yeah. Night." He watches her walk past him and then just stares out into oblivion.

*~*~*~*~*~

Fire balls blaze to the left and head right for a girl. She doesn't duck or move, she stands her ground and lets them sale right through her. Katherine Pride stands tall smiling.

"HA! Right through me!" Her hands grab hold of a giant piece of cement wall and she heaves herself over it. Again, more fire is sent blazing her way. Her mutation kicks in, the fire does no damage as she lands softly on her feet. "That's right! Double HA!"

Using a scrap piece of metal, Rogue holds it in place shielding the rest of her teammates. Making a fist, Cyclops signals for Colossus to push his way through the debris on the other side. Just as he's about to do that, the weight of the metal seems to be taking its toll on Rogue and she begins slipping. Colossus turns and heads back to help her out.

"Simulation. End." Cyclops yells out to the computer programmed room.

The battle ends. The smoke, the debris and the darkness vanish. The scrap metal that Rogue and Colossus had been reinforcing disappears and they both tumble to the ground.

Although they can't see it in his eyes, they can sense it.

Anger. Disappointment. Aggravation.

"What the hell was that?" He says calmly but sternly. The leader studies the group infront of him. "Colossus, you broke formation." His vision lands on Kitty. "You did not take this seriously."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighs. "Rogue...Why are you wearing that here?"

The young woman stands up brushing herself off. "Excuse me?" She lifts her brow in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"The bracelet, Rogue. Why did you wear that here?" He takes a few steps towards her and grabs hold of her left forearm. "I'm happy that this is working for you..." He pushes her sleeve up. "But this really isn't the....No bracelet..."

Her arm quickly retracts from his grip. "Do yah think Ah'm insane?!" Her other hand quickly adjust her clothing to hide her exposed flesh. "Of coarse Ah don't wear it here. Or during a battle. Evah!"

He takes a step back, realizing how close he was to being sucked dry. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"Whatevah! Don't evah touch me again, unless you want to end up on the floor." Angry, Rogue stomps off towards the doors.

"We're not done here!" He yells behind her.

Patience wearing thin she doesn't turn around. "The hell we're not! Ah'm done! We've gone over this almost twenty damn times." Pressing her hand against the doors, she takes one glance behind her. "Scott yah need to get some down time sugah."

*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't get it." Cyclops splashes some warm water on his face rinsing off the shaving cream. "If she wasn't wearing that piece of jewelry, how is it that she wasn't able to hold up that sheet of metal?" He brings a pair of ruby red glasses to his eyes.

Emma rakes her fingers lightly across his naked chest. "Maybe you're just being too hard on them dearest." She senses his disbelief. "Maybe doing the same scenario over and over, got... well a little tiring. I think you might be reading into this a little too much."

He shakes his head. "No. I know I'm not. I lifted her sleave Emma. I touched her skin. Not long. But there was a few seconds. I should have been on the ground." He adjusts his jeans and notches the belt.

"Either way." She says calmly inching her waist closer to his. "We will have to wait for her to come to us. We can't force her to try anything. Maybe she didn't notice. Maybe she did and will come to us in time."

Tilting his head back, trying to relieve the strain he feels in his neck he inhales deeply. "I don't know. She might be a danger to the team or herself. What if we are in battle and her powers don't work. Or she's in mid flight and she suddenly starts free falling." He tilts his head forward and shrugs his shoulders. "I don't think I could live with myself if there was something I could have done to prevent that."

"Very well, you've made your point. I will speak with her in the morning. But right now you should be getting ready." She hands him a dark blue T-shirt. "You agreed that everyone was to have the night off. That includes yourself."

"I know. I'm only going because they expect me to." He tucks his shirt into his jeans, then finger combs his hair checking his appearance in the bathroom mirror.

"Admit it, you want to go out. Alcohol and good company, how does that not sound tempting?" She grins.

*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue tosses in her bed. Her room seems chilly. Odd. Being cold. Still getting use to having the bracelet. She tugs on her blankets and covers her shoulder and nuzzles her face into her pillow. She thinks back to the last time she felt cold and can't seem to recall it. Having invulnerability has its perks she thinks to herself.

Then her mind drifts to the danger room. Scott touching her skin. Two thoughts come to mind. One how dare he and two, how could he? Her fingers graze against the cool metal of her bracelet.

After the danger room, she had gone straight to her room showered and_ then_ put on the bracelet. Smiling. Then she had head down stairs to wish everyone a goodnight. Kitty put up the biggest fight about her not going out. Said she needed the time to unwind, but in the end she understood that Rogue had wanted some alone time.

Four horror flicks and one bowl of popcorn later she had called it a night. Everyone was still out and it was midnight, there was no need for her to stay up.

Now, she lies still, attempting to keep the heat under her covers. Listening carefully, she hears only one thing, quiet. Either everyone is home in bed, or everyone is still out. Wanting to know the time Rogue shifts her body to her left side to look at the clock on her night stand. **4:00 AM** stands out in blinding green.

Thinking her eyes are playing tricks on her she squints and looks to the far left end of her bed. A silhouette sits hunched on her bed, its legs hanging over the side, so still that if she hadn't of turned over she wouldn't of noticed it.

"That's why the bedding wasn't moving." She sits up slowly and reaches for her lamp. A lite warm glow enveloppes the corner of her room, revealing only the torso of the night intruder, his face still concealed by darkness.

"Logan?"

He doesn't reply, just glances over his shoulder and gives her a sad one sided smile. "Hey." He says weakly.

"Uh, hey." She studies his figure that doesn't move. "Are yah ok sugah?"

His hands are placed on his lap, palms up. Blue eyes seem to scan them over and over, judging them. He shakes his head and then rubs his palms briskly against his thighs.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

Rogue blinks her eyes quickly, removing herself from the daze. "Nah, it's alright. Ah was cold and wasn't really sleeping anyways." She offers.

"I haven't been here long. If that's what you're thinking about." Still sitting at the edge of her bed, Wolverine studies the stars outside the windows in her room.

He feels her body inch closer to his. "Logan, why are you here?" Her hand squeezes his left shoulder.

Again he smiles weakly. "Tired."

"You're tired? Sugah then go to bed. Your room is just down the hall..." She sees him stare at his hands again. "Logan did you go out with everyone else? Ah didn't see you leave with them."

"No."

Confused she sits beside him, her legs also now hanging from the edge of the bed barely touching the floor. "But yah did go out?"

"Yup."

"Logan, sugah what's the matter?"

His eyes seem to bounce from one star to another and then back to the moon, still amazed at how bright it can really be. The Wolverine in him growls, but the man sighs out loud. "I thought about what you said, about not being an animal."

He feels her gaze on him, why is it comforting, but yet uneasy at the same time? "But Rogue, I don't believe it."

Hands form fists and then unclench on his lap. "An animal kills without thinking about it. An animal enjoys the hunt. Sometimes loses control. Sometimes, that's me." His hands form fists again grabbing at his jeans. "I think I understand why I'm so at peace with her being with someone else now, instead of me."

Rogue looks up into his face puzzled.

"Because I won't be there to hurt her." He snikers. "In more ways then one."

Logan leans his head against her shoulder, noticing how smooth her skin can feel. She cradles him, her right arm draped over his shoulder, her free hand softly running through his hair, her chin pressed against his forehead.

"Yah know darlin, sometimes I think you're the only person who's never been afraid of me. The only one that's really ever put up with my crap." His hands still sit relaxed in his lap. "I don't understand why, but I gotta tell yah, sometimes it's nice to know that."

She giggles softly. "Only sometimes?"

The constant massage of her fingers against his scalp send calming sensations through his body. Eyelids grow heavy, his body slowly begins to succumb to all the exhaustion. His heavy body begins to weigh down on her tiny frame.

"Logan...here." She moves back to her preferred side of the bed and taps lightly on the top of the covers over the empty side.

Wolverine removes his boots, pushing them off one by one with his feet and tosses his sheep skin and jean jacket to a near by chair. He lies beside her still facing the window. Rogue places a blanket that she had at the end of the bed over his massive frame covering his bare shoulders, secretly fearing she'd somehow manage to hurt him, even with the bracelet on. She props her elbow and leans her head on the palm of her hand. Her fingers find their way back to his scalp, tracing fine soft lines through his hair. He smiles knowing she can't see him.

"Ah still find it funny that you're not scared of me." She giggles.

His eyes shift back and forth trying to figure out what she meant. "What you talkin bout?"

"Don't play the fool Wolverine. Mah skin. Yah never acted strange around me. Not that I can remember anyways." She continues playing with his hair.

"Never had a reason to." He says honestly.

"Hmm. Well everyone else, even with this fancy piece of jewelry, are still afraid of me. Like Ah'm going to suck them dry whenever they get to close or somethin."

"That's cause their asses, are just plain dumb." His eyes begin to close.

"See that's what I like about yah too Wolverine. Yah never been scared to be around me."

"Well darlin, yah never gave me reason to be. An I don't get scared." He says matter-of-factually.

"Whatevah yah say Logan." Again, she giggles. "Now get some sleep sugah."

Rogue turns off her lamp, adjust herself in her sheets and drapes an arm over her friend. Letting him know that she's there for him. She nuzzles her cheek against his shoulder blade and she can hear that he's already fast asleep. His breathing is not as heavy sounding as she had expected. Hell she half expected him to be one of the people that snored the loudest in this place. But here he is, his side gently rising and falling to the long deep inhales and exhales of his dreamless sleep barely making a sound.

"Night Logan." She whispers behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N :Wow it's been sometime since I've written anything for this story. Well this chapter was fun to write. It's full of more Ooooh's and ahhhh's ;) I hope you enjoy it._**

_**Disclaimer : Yeah yeah, nothings mine :(**_

**Chapter 14**

Waking up feeling rejuvenated, that's _odd_. This has happened on some occasions, few, but there have been some. Vision is still blurry from sleep, also not something new. Eyes now beginning to focus. _Slight panic._ Heart begins to pump a little faster when the brain realizes something.

_Not my room._

_A deep inhale will calm me, right? Take a deep breath. Wait a minute._

A scent, familiar, apples and rain, female. _Rogue._

The thumping of his heart becomes regular. _Familiar is good._His gaze lands on the sleeping form of his friend, the numbness in his right arm no longer a mystery. Stifling a yawn with his fist, he adjusts his body weight to be more comfortable. Rogue's small frame stirs a bit and then relaxes, her face now pressed gently against his chest. He hears her breathing begin to change, a sign that she's beginning to wake.

Her limbs stretch out against him like a cat that has just awoken from a nap. "Mornin." She smiles brightly at him as she props her chin up on the palm of her hand. "Did yah sleep alright?"

"Yeah." Logan clears his throat. "And you?"

"Good, actually. Ah thought for sure that Ah wouldn't, but Ah slept just fine." She pulls the covers off and sits at the edge of her side of the bed, stretching her back.

"Oh, for what it's worth, I'm sorry..." His sentence is cut short when he sees her stand. Her pjs that are not leaving much to the imagination, suddenly become an unwanted distraction. A tiny green Tank top and some black and yellow boy shorts, not what he thought she'd be wearing. Turning his attention to the sky outside her window he clears his throat and continues. "If I woke you last night."

The southern bell turns round to face her friend to see that he seems flustered about something. She smiles. "Alright. A, yah don't need to apologize about nothing, it's alright. And B, what's got y'all bothered?"

He doesn't reply, just makes a deep throaty sound and continues to keep his eyes on the view outside.

She giggles at his chivalry. "Logan, sugah. Yah've seen me in a bikini, and on a rare occasions, nothin at all."

"That's different." He answers, serious and stern.

Not wanting to make him any more uncomfortable then he already is, Rogue covers herself with a robe. "Oh? How's that?"

"I didn't look." He admits. "That was forced on us. I made sure to keep my eyes where they belonged, and that was on those bastards standing in our way." He feels a hand squeeze his forearm.

"Ah don't know what tah..." Her face is mixed with feelings he can't register. "If yah were anyone else yah would have...Ah appreciate that."

He nods. "Anytime darlin."

She crawls up to him and he wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Ah have tah confess somethin."

"What's that?" He asks, arching a brow.

A giggle runs through her body. "Ah did look."

Intrigued and a little surprised Logan leans back against the wall. "Well, well." He smirks. "I hope you ain't laughing because of what you saw."

Her face turns a bright shade of red and her giggling stops. Ruby lips form a line across her face, her eyes now find the floor terribly interesting. _Embarrassed_.

Strange. He wonders how is it that she's embarrassed of that, when he, a grown man had to crawl up the stairs just hours ago to find himself standing in front of her door, hoping that she would provide him with some kind of solace.

*~*~*~*~*~

Drunk he had gone over everything he hated about himself, that Cajun and of course his long pursuit of a woman that he could never fully have. Even if he could, it would never work, they could never work. Why? Sure she new what he was, what he was capable of and maybe she understood it all. But she didn't want him the way he wanted her. Never would. All he would ever be to her was something she built out of lust. A longing for something different. A tease here, a comfort there. She was intrigued by this dangerous man who had this interest in her. He new deep down, that for her, he was the thing that built her inner fire, but nothing more. She wanted a taste of his inner beast, and nothing more.

*~*~*~*~*~

After all these years, he's finally come to terms with it all. And maybe Rogue has already done the same with her and Gambit. Maybe, she did a long time ago.

"You're not in love with him anymore, are you?" Even he's shocked at the words that leave his mouth, but he has to admit, he's curious.

The crimson color disappears from her face and she takes a deep breath. "No." A quivering smile plays across her face. "Ah haven't been for a while, I think." Her fingers push stray locks behind her ears. "Ah think Ah will always love him. But...he...we were not meant to be. And that's ok."

A deep exhale escapes her lips. "Ah think all Ah every really wanted to know was that he was alright. Happy even. Ah was ok with him leavin. The thing with Foxx, Mystique, whatever. Ah think deep down Ah was hoping he would leave me for some othah woman. So that in the end, Ah wouldn't have to be the one to really say it was over."

Logan understands what she's telling him, he can relate. "So this thing with Jean?"

"Yeah. Well Ah can't say Ah approve of what side of the fight he's on. But if she makes him happy then..." She trails off.

"But..." Wolverine leans forward, hoping she says what he's thinking.

"There's somethin just not right. Yah know?" She shrugs her shoulders.

Logan nods. "Yeah, I know..." It's his turn to stand and stretch. "I think Summers and Emma think the same thing."

Rogue continues to sit on the bed looking out the window. "Ah won't tell anyone."

Confused he glances over his shoulder to study her face. "About?"

"You're late night visit." She snickers.

He grabs his jacket off the back of the chair from where he had thrown it that morning and begins putting on his boots. "Doesn't really matter. People are bound to see me leaving at this hour." And honestly, why should he care?

Rogue turns to look at her clock. 11:23 am. "Oh, well maybe they are all still sleepin. Ah hear drinking and weekends tend to make one want tah sleep in."

Logan heads for the door, but stops as he's about to turn the door knob. "Thanks. I...you could have just sent me away..." Why does that thought bother him? Being sent away by her.

Rogue huffs in an attempt to silence him. "Enough. It's fine. Ah swear. Yah would have done the same for me."

"Bet you twenty bucks Summers calls us for a meeting in 1 hour." He opens the door and begins leaving.

"Ah say he calls it in twenty minutes."

*~*~*~*~*~

_Twenty_ minutes later.

"Where's mah twenty bucks mistah?" Rogue holds out her hand.

"Yeah, yeah." The sore loser slaps two ten dollar bills into her hand.

"Why thank yah Wolverine." Her grin almost spreads from ear to ear.

Cyclops glances over at the two and decides not to ask. "Thanks for showing on time." He looks over the tiny group before him. Wolverine, Rogue, Iceman, Colossus and Kitty.

"Now first things first. This team isn't going to be big enough to handle what I have in mind. So I'm going to add to it. No questions asked." He looks across the room and they all nod agreeing.

"There are going to be things most of you are not going to like, but are necissairy. I want all of you to know that I've thought long and hard on this, and it really is the only way." Again, Scott looks them over. Now he sees that they are beginning to wonder, maybe even doubt him.

"Just spit it out already. You're making Wolverine tense, Rogue anxious and I'm getting really bored, no offence." Iceman leans his head from side to side trying to relieve some stress in his neck.

"Fine." Cyclops goes into his leader mode and clasps his hands behind his back. "For this team I'm appointing Rogue as Second in command, should something happen to me, she'll take over."

"What?" Shocked and a little uneasy with the idea, Rogue bursts to her feet. "Ah don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Is there reason I should doubt you?" Cyclops stands just a few feet in front of her now.

"Well, no. It's just there are other people who have more..." Rogue runs a hand through her hair trying to understand his logic. Wolverine has way more experience then her at being a team leader, so did Iceman for that matter.

"Listen." Scott rests a hand on her shoulder. "I trust your judgement. Sometimes you're a little rash. But your heart is always in the right place. I know you will always think of the mission first."

"Alright." She sits back down with a thud. Wolverine can see the worry in her eyes, but he knows that Summers is right on this one. For once they agree on something.

"Now, as for the additions to the team." Scott takes a deep breath. "I've decided to invite Mystique and Sabertooth to the mansion."

That's all it took, everyone in the room is in an up roar. Their argument can be heard from down the thall as Emma makes her way to them.

"This should be entertaining." She opens the door to see all of the team members yelling at Cyclops and in turn him yelling back.

"This has to be done. It's not up for discussion!" He points a finger at Wolverine.

"The hell it's not. I'm not stickin around for this shit!" Logan begins walking out of the room, Rogue and the rest not too far behind him.

"Listen. I have the blade. If anything goes wrong, you can use it." Scott explains. "But we need him."

Wolverine stops in his tracks, not turning to face this man they call leader. "I see anything I don't like, he's dead." Logan grunts out.

"Deal." Relived, Scott allows his shoulders to drop a bit, he still has one more fight ahead of him.

"Logan, you can't be considering this..." Rogue grabs hold of Wolverine's arm.

"If Slim thinks that what we got commin is bad enough to get that monster involved. Then so be it." He brushes her grip lose. "You might want to think the same way."

"Ah can't agree to let her be here." She feels the anger building in the pit of her being. "She's a terrorist. A trader. We can't trust her! And Ah don't know how you can just accept Creed." She whirls around looking at all her teammates.

"Rogue, we felt the same way about you at first." Kitty comes forward, trying to make a point. "You turned out to be a good thing. Why can't this?"

"What? Are yah hearing yourself?" Rogue can't believe what she's being told. They don't understand how different this is.

"She's right. We gave you a chance. Why not Mystique? Or Creed?" Iceman crosses his arms, beginning to see that there might be logic here. "And it's not like we're not going to be keeping a close eye on them."

"Ah can't believe any of this." Rogue turns to face her one hope. "Please tell me yah don't agree with this."

Logan shakes his head. "I don't. But what if something really big is coming. Doesn't mean I trust them for one second, doesn't mean I have to like it." He leans his weight against the door frame. "But you have to admit. We might need them."

"Fine." Rogue gains her composure and once more sits in her chair. "Lets go over the details then. If Ah have to be second in command of this mess, Ah want to know what we are going up against."

*~*~*~*~*~

A door opens to one of the guest rooms and The White Queen enters."Now, I hope you find everything you need here. These rooms have their own private bathrooms. This is your room." Emma nods to Mystique and then signals for Creed to follow her.

"And this is yours. Also, we've placed both of you at the end of this hall. Well lets be honest, because most people here are not to found of the fact that either of you are here, so this is the best place." Emma flashes both new comers a wicked smile. "Cyclops will inform you when the training will begin."

Emma begins walking down the hall and her smile disappears.

*~*~*~*~*~

It's dark, the air is hot and humid. Rubble surrounds the area from every angle, buildings are crumbling and falling apart. Clouds begin to form in the night sky and thunder begins barking. The team waits for orders.

Cyclops is hiding in the shadows of a building, crouched, surveying the scene. He signals Kitty to make her way through the debris. The girl nods and begins her task. Next the leader turns and looks to Wolverine, hoping that he might have caught scent of their near by enemy. He waits, sniffs and then points to an area just North East of them. Summers signals for the team to move in that direction.

Carefully, they make their way across. Seeing how dark it is, the leader signals Rogue to take flight to catch a better glimpse of what's going on. Then it happens.

Fire lights up the sky. A laughter of pure rage is heard thundering above them. "So you've come to play have you?"

Cards lit with explosive energy fly by and hit cement and rock, scattering the team of heroes. Iceman attempts to prevent some of the debris from hitting his teammates with an ice shield, while Wolverine charges for Gambit. But the team comes to a halt when a high pitch ringing begins assaulting their ears.

Just as most of the team begins falling to their knees, Kitty appears below Vertigo and pulls her into the ground. Focused, the group gets back to their feet and begins charging their assailants. A wall of fire erects just inches of their goal and they can see the wide grin on Gambits face.

A batal cry is heard. Wolverine and Cyclops look above them to see Rogue battleing Jean. The wall of fire is extinguished only to reveal that Gambit and the rest of his team are nowhere in sight.

"Shit." Cyclops whispers to himself.

"What the hell?" Wolverine's eyes follow the falling body of The Phoenix. He smiles and then stares up at Rogue to see her smiling back. Then his smile fades as he notices The Phoenix hovering behind Rogue. He should have known, to easy. "Look out!"

But it's too late, she turns only to be hit brutally in the face. Angered and seeing now that her enemy is on the run, Rogue takes flight faster. "Get back here!"

Then the unthinkable happens, for some unknown reason, Rogue begins plummeting towards the ground. Her eyes widen with fear, her hands flair out widely as if trying to grasp an invisible rope. The force of the fall from the height she had been but seconds ago cause her to black out. Her limp body continues to fall from the sky.

The Phoenix blows a kiss, waves bye to her chaser and then continues on her way.

With all the noise from the explosions and fighting, Wolverine can't hear Cyclops yelling, but there's no mistake what he sees in that mans face when he catches a glimpse of him. Pure Terror. Logan sees what Cyclops is pointing to and understands.

Not thinking, Logan leaves his opponent and dashes to his falling friend. _Only seconds, you got seconds._His brain tells him that she's invulnerable, she'll live if he doesn't make it on time. But his gut and heart are telling him another story. Something is definitely wrong.

Pushing his body as hard as he can, he runs.

_Seconds_.

He can feel his heart thumping away, almost ready to explode.

_Seconds._

His body tenses as he readies himself to jump.

_Seconds._

Leaping from the peak of some rubble he catches her body and clutches her protectively. Effortlessly, he lands on his feet. Cradling her tiny frame, he sits and rests her lifeless form on his chest and arm. Cyclops footsteps are heard not far behind and Logan can hear him shouting commands.

"Simulation over! Get Emma in here! Wolverine?" Cyclop's jog comes to a halt as he sees the torso of the man he was searching for. "Is she?"

"She's alive. Just out." He tells the other man over his shoulder. "What the hell is going on?"

Lost for words Cyclops feels as if he's mumbling. "I...I don't know. Is she wearing her..."

Furious that their leader would even think of asking that, Logan feels himself shouting. "Of course not! You think she would jeopardize something like that?"

"No. I...no." Scott lets his head fall low. "Is she wounded?"

"Not that I can see. No blood or nothing. Why is she out? I mean, she's invulnerable. So why would the fall make her pass out?" Then he notices something. "Summers..."

Scott hears the urgency in the other mans voice. "What? What is it?" Then he sees it.

"How the hell is that possible?" Logan's eyes stay fixed on his bare arm, touching her bare abdomen. Her uniform must of been damaged somehow. He'd been cradling her this entire time, and nothing. No pull, no loss of energy, nothing. His blue eyes search for answers. "She's alive, she's just out...so how?"

"I don't know. Just wait for Emma." Cyclops begins shouting again. "Get Emma in here! NOW!"

"What if this hadn't of been an exercise? What if I hadn't of been... fast enough? Cyke?" Panic and fear now begin to be evident in his voice.

Cyclops clamps a hand down on Wolverines shoulder. "We'll figure out what went wrong."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : Finally got the ruler to work in my story. Might go back to previous chapters and add them in. Also, sorry for the long wait in the update. I love this story so I only write when I feel it's time and that my idea won't ruin where I plan to go with this. Thanks for your patience. Also, I might come back to this chapter and add more to it, not sure yet. Keep an eye on the story updates to know more.**

**Disclaimer : You know I own nothing :(**

**Chapter 15**

_Dreams, no, nightmares. A head full of nightmares, of people screaming, people running. Fires and smoke. A woman laughing. Crying children in the streets looking for their parents. More laughing._

Gambit jolts and sits up in bed. His shaky hands run over his face and up through his hair. "Mon dieu." He looks down at the sleeping woman beside him and his body trembles. His mind begins to confirm what his heart and gut have already been telling him.

_She's going to figure it out Remy. And now, you're in too deep. Once she figures out dat you were a part of controlling her...well you know what the Phoenix is capable of._

Again, Remy trembles.

* * *

Tired, Logan sits on a chair near the side of Rogue's bed, waiting for her to wake up. Six hours she's been asleep and still nothing. Hank hasn't come back with any results as of yet and neither has Emma.

Even before he's near the door, Wolverine can smell him. "Got any news yet Cyke?"

Scott pauses at the end of the bed. "Emma and Hank are still working on it Logan." His gaze goes from the peacefully sleeping woman to the other man in the room. "You should get some rest."

Logan lets out a snicker. "Right."

"Look, they've checked her vitals. She's just sleeping. Like Hank said, it's like her body got really tired and just shut down. Plus Kitty said she would stay for a few hours." Scott makes his way over to the feral man. "Go on, she'll be fine. We will let you know if anything changes or if we find anything."

Stretching his neck, Logan stands from his chair, gives Rogue one last look and heads for the door. "I'll be back in three hours."

Rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger, Wolverine heads for his room. He slowly comes to a stop in his tracks when he catches a scent.

"Mystique."

He continues on his way to his room and notices the door open ajar. Slowly but firmly he pushes the door open with his entire right hand.

"I know you're in here." He takes a few steps into the room. "Get out."

A blue figure dressed in tight black leather emerges from the shadows. "Do you treat all your guests this way?"

"You're no guest. Get out." He points to the opening behind him with his thumb.

Calmly Mystique walks over to his bed and sits at the edge of it. "Come sit." She pats the empty spot beside her, but Logan doesn't move. "No? Hmmm. Alright then."

Losing his patience, he lets out a low growl and briskly marches over to the annoying woman. Yanking roughly on her arm he begins dragging her towards the door. Surprised by his actions she lets out a yelp.

"Wolverine. Please, I was just coming to say thank-you." She pulls her arm from his grip and rubbs at her wrist.

Confused, he rests his hands on his waist. "For?"

"Saving my daughter of course." Mystique looks at him dumbfounded. "If it wasn't for you today...well she'd be dead."

Wolverine smirks and shakes his head. "Right. Cause you care about her."

"Of course I do." Mystique takes a few steps back.

"You know lady, you really are a piece of work." He licks his lips in an attempt to control his anger. "I can clearly recall her bleeding half to death because of a knife you stuck in her gut."

"That's a totally different matter." She blurts out.

"Bullshit!" Logan snarls. "If your such a loving mother, why did you sleep with Gambit? Why did you do half the shit you did to her?"

"Because I love her. I'm her mother, I know what's best for her." Mystique shouts backs, angered.

"Here's some news for you lady." Logan points a finger at the angry blue woman. "You're not her mother. Never were."

Mystique takes a few steps back till her calves hit the bed again. She lets herself fall to sit on the mattress. "You're right." She looks up at him. "But I've always wanted what was best for her. Everything I did, was for her. To make her stronger, or to get rid of something in her life that she didn't need."

Logan blinks hard. "So you did sleep with that Cajun, didn't you."

She nods a simple yes. "Only because he was no good for her. I knew that if I could separate them that maybe I could set her up with someone I knew that would be good for her."

Reality setting in, Wolverine sighs. "Because of you, her life has been worse."

Tears begin to escape Ravens eyes. "I just wanted her to be happy."

Tired of this game, Logan once again grabs the woman by her arm, this time there is no resistance. He pushes Mystique out into the hallway. Swiftly, she turns on her heal and smiles.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" He looks at the crazed woman, smiling with tears rolling down her face.

"Because, I'm happy it was Gambit I had to seduce and get rid of, he was so easy to manipulate." She drags a finger down his jaw to his collar bone. "If it would have been you, I don't think it would have worked, even if I had managed to somehow cover up my scent." She licks her lips and takes a step closer to the Wolverine. "But if you want..." She shape shifts into Rogues form. "We could always give it a try."

Logan grabs hold of her hand and shoves her backwards, she lands on her behind. "You do anything to hurt her again, I'll gut you." He slams the door.

* * *

Hank holds a few papers in his hands and adjust the glasses on the edge of his nose. "What I'm saying is, Rogue is finally getting control of her absorption powers."

Rubbing his temples, Scott Summers tries to understand all the information being presented. "That doesn't make sense, Hank. Why did she pass out and fall? Why did she lose her invulnerability?"

"Awww, but it makes perfect sense. You see the only original power that was ever hers to begin with, was that of life and energy absorption. The ability to gain memories, talents and powers from another being. Flying, super strength and so on, were all powers she absorbed. When her body becomes too stressed, it shuts down." The Beast takes a seat at the stainless steel table and continues to explain. "Part of her learning to control her own power is learning to control emotions and stress. If she can learn to control her emotions and levels of stress she should be able to control her powers."

Logan moves the cigar from one corner of his mouth to the other. "So what you're saying is, when her power gets turned off by stress or whatever, all of her other powers go offline as well?"

Hank nods. "Yes, because all of her abilities are controlled by her one true power."

Emma sits back in her leather chair. "Interesting. So with training, Rogue will gain control over her abilities." Frost sits back and thinks on the matter a little more. "Does this mean that she should also be able to control all the different beings in her mind as well?"

"Right now, the sky's the limit." Hank smiles.

* * *

For some reason, familiar is always comforting, even if that familiar is something as simple as a maple tree. Whether it's to think, to be alone or to just be outside, Rogue always finds herself sitting under that same maple tree. Calming, is the one word that always comes to mind when she thinks of that tree. It won't judge her or be frighten of her, it won't play games or trick her mind. It just is. Alive, growing, majestic.

Taking a deep inhale she stretches her back and then leans against her tree. The smell of cigar is in the air once more.

"Yah always know where to find me don't yah Logan?" She smirks.

Wolverine lets out a puff of cigar smoke. "You're not hard to find. You're always in the same spot." He looks down at her wrist and notices that she's wearing her bracelet and that it's on.

"It's safer this way." Smiling, she continues gazing at the view stretched out before her.

"Is it?" He answers, not shocked that she knew what he was looking at.

Her smile fades. "No accidents this way. Mah powers are permanently off this way, till Ah can figure out how to control them."

"You'll figure it out." Is all he can think of to offer.

Rogue turns and looks up at him. "Yah think so?"

Logan shrugs his shoulders. "Why not? You still practicing that meditation I taught you?"

She nods. "Yes, but Ah guess I can do it more often. It's a good way to control emotions and stress, right?"

"Yup." Logan offers her a hand and pulls her up to her feet. "Why do you think I do it?"

Turning her attention once again to the sky line, Rogue sighs. "Yah know, Ah never realized how cold it can get. Now that Ah don't have control of mah powers, Ah'm having to readjust all over again." She shivers and rubs her arms.

"The cold is something to get use to. I'm always cold." He places an arm around her shoulder. "The metal on my bones, doesn't do much for warmth." He winks and starts directing her towards the mansion. "Lets get you inside, bet you've been out here long enough. Do you want to remember what it's like to catch a cold?"

"Alright Ma'." Rogue laughs.

* * *

An entire week goes by. Everyone attends their classes as usual, and all the staff teach their classes as usual. Making her way through a stack of papers, Rogue decides to take a break. She leans back in her office chair, rubs her neck and eyes.

"Lord, Ah'm not use to being sore." She stares up at the ceiling for a few seconds and then blinks hard. "Well, Ah could finish these over the weekend."

After packing her bag, she locks her class room and heads down the hall. Once again, she has people staring at her. Rolling her eyes and lowering her head she makes her way pass them and up the stairs to her room. She decides that a work out and then maybe a good movie before bed would be a great way to get rid of some stress.

One hour goes by and her work out and shower are done with. Now it's pj and movie time. The mansion is quiet, not unusual for a Friday night. Most of the students are either out at their parents, out with friends or in their rooms. The staff is either out for a night on the town, or hammering down on paper work. Maybe even in the danger room practicing, but she decides not to dwell on that one. Not having control over ones powers does have some down falls.

Rogue sits on a stool eyeing the popcorn in it's bag turning and popping in the microwave. She sips at her cream soda and waits patiently.

"All alone?"

For the second time today, she finds herself rolling her eyes. "Ah'm in no mood to exchange words with you Creed."

"You really are cranky for someone so little." Victor opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. "Maybe you just need some company." He smirks.

"Maybe it's the company that's making me cranky." She whips back.

"Oooh you really are a fire cracker." He snorts and then steps behind her and places a hand on top the counter on either side of her. Creed takes in the fresh scent of her hair. Frozen, Rogue doesn't budge.

"You know, someone with your problem, shouldn't be so rude." She can feel him smirk against her ear.

"And what exactly is mah problem?" Angered, Rogue whips around to face him.

Sabertooths brow tightens and he begins to smile at her, revealing his sharp fangs. "No powers." Is all he says.

"Creed." Wolverine stands at the door way of the kitchen. "I don't think the lady is interested."

The massive arms leave Rogues sides and the giant man makes his way out of the kitchen, just barely brushing Logans shoulder. "Later fire cracker."

Wolverine watches to make sure his enemy is all the way down the hall and out of sight, then turns his attention to his friend. "Hey you alright?"

She gives him a slight nod. "Ah was just gettin some popcorn." Ghostly she turns and begins removing the snack from the microwave.

Seeing that she's clearly upset Logan makes his way over towards her. He grabs a bowl from a cupboard and hands it to her. "Here."

"Thanks." Her hand shakily takes the big ceramic bowl. "He was right you know."

"Yeah, I know." Wolverine admits. If Rogue had her powers under control, there would be no way in hell that Sabertooth would be messing with her, but now...

"Are yah going out tonight Logan?" She asks while pouring the snack into the bowl.

"I was..." Wolverine stares at the now empty door way. "But just out of habit."

Rogue tosses her empty bag into the garbage and grabs her soda and popcorn. "Alright. Have fun. Ah'm going to rent something on PayPerview." She clumsily makes her way past him in her pink pjs, which he notices are a little see through.

"Mind having some company?" He askes taking the bowl from her.

She looks up at him smiling. "Yah don't want to go out Logan?"

He stares down the hallway. "Nah. Not in the mood."

"Alright. What yah wanna watch?"

* * *

Two crappy movies, one good action movie, twelve bottles of beer and two bags of popcorn later, the credits to the last movie are rolling up on the tv in Rogues bedroom.

The Expendables. Not bad, Wolverine thinks to himself. He can hear the low breathing of his friend beside him. Rogue's curled up with a blanket at his side. Carefully, he places his empty beer on her nightstand and turns the tv off with the remote. He'd been staying with her all night on purpose, seeing the look in Creeds eyes, he knew he wouldn't be able to leave her alone with that in the mansion.

Feeling the weight of his eyes and the exhaustion in his body, Logan decides to shift Rogue and make her comfortable. After she's tucked under the blankets, he removes everything but his jeans and crawls in beside her. He lies on his back crossing his arms behind his head, trying to listen for anything out of the ordinary, trying to sense anything strange. His eyes close, but he reminds himself that the first thing he can sense that's off, he's waking quickly and defensively.


End file.
